No Regrets
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: Sonic and Tails are dating but Sonic isn't ready to go public. Plus something went on between Sonic and another hedgehog that Sonic isn't ready to go public for either. HIGH SCHOOL FIC, Sontails, KnucklesxRouge, Sonadow, Silaze, R&R! Sequel to Love Potion. ON HIATUS
1. New School, New Problems

_-No Regrets- Chapter 1_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

Tails grabbed his backpack and checked inside just to make sure he had everything.

"Okay, lined paper, pencils, pens, binder, lunch…where's my lunch?" He ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed his lunch off the counter. He yelled a quick thanks to his mom on the way out the door and started towards his school.

School had come back in the spring and the blonde fox was excited. He loved learning and studying – though he knew he was one of the only ones who did. He was in grade 11 along with the rest of his friends – so he knew he would at least have class with some of his companions, which he looked forward to.

Actually, he was looking forward to class with Sonic the most. After the fiasco at the hospital, the two had been seeing each other constantly and were hopelessly in love. Not everyone knew though. Actually, only Blaze knew. Silver kind of knew, but we all know how Silver is. (Not saying your dumb Silver, it's a hard concept to grasp for some.) It wasn't as if they wanted to keep it secret, it was just that Sonic didn't like all his business out there and this was also the reason why he hadn't asked Tails first to go to Rouge's Valentine's Day party.

Speaking of which, the Valentine's Party was a fabulous event. Everyone – even Sonic, had showed up. Sonic and Tails sat in the corner most of the time, due to Sonic's condition, but that was more than enough for Tails.

Tails came back to real life, his legs on autopilot as he walked down the sidewalk towards Guardian High Academy. He sighed to himself – to be honest, he wanted Sonic to come out about their relationship. He almost felt like the blue hedgehog was _embarrassed_ to come out about their relationship. He knew the indigo hedgehog cared about him, and just because he didn't show it to the world didn't mean it wasn't there but…

The blonde fox was interrupted from his thoughts when he almost stumbled into his crimson coloured friend.

"Oh, sorry Knuckles!" The blonde fox said apologetically. His echidna friend, who was just about to cross the street, turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Tails don't worry about it! Did you have a good weekend?" The two friends continued to talk as they crossed the street and eventually made it to school grounds. As they walked into the front entrance area they saw Sonic and Shadow talking.

"Sonic please, I never meant for you to…" Shadow trailed off as the fox and echidna walked over. Tails noticed Sonic was just looking down, rubbing his arm. _What's going on here? _The blonde fox thought to himself.

Shadow glared at Knuckles and Tails and then skated off, shortly getting scolded by a teacher down the hall for running in the halls. Sonic turned to his friends and gave them a small smile.

"Uh, hey guys!" Knuckles crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What was that about Sonic? You and Shadow got a little _secret_?" The word secret made both Tails and Sonic flinch. Sonic just laughed awkwardly.

"I have no idea what your talking about Knuckles, anyways class is about to start. I'll see both of you later, bye Tails." Sonic sent them a wave before racing down the hall – eventually getting scolded by the same teacher.

"What was that about?" Knuckles shook his head confused. Tails just shrugged and sighed, now wondering what was going on with his secret lover. The two stood there for a minute before Knuckles cleared his throat.

"Anyways, what classes do you have? Maybe we have some together?" The two exchanged schedules and realized they had 1st period (Math) and 3rd period (History) together. The bell rang during their discussion and they headed to their math class.

"I wonder who we're going to have math with…" Tails thought out loud. The two walked into the classroom at the end of the 1st floor hall. They noticed a bunch of students they didn't recognize, but did see one that they did know. Someone Knuckles was particularly fond of.

"Hey Rouge! You have math as well?" The alabaster bat turned her eyes from her phone to the echidna that took a seat beside her.

"So Knuckie you have this class too? Great, I definitely need someone to help me out with these equations and all. Plus, it's nice to have my boyfriend in my first class of the day. By the way what other classes do you have?" As the two began to chat about their schedules, Tails took a seat behind Knuckles and stared at them sadly.

_I wish my relationship with Sonic was that open and comfortable… _He mentally corrected himself. He was comfortable with Sonic, more than he had ever been with anyone in his life. But, it was just the knowing that things could be even _more_ comfortable if everyone knew about it and the two didn't need to sneak around. Yeah, there were going to be people who disliked their love but that was okay because as long as Tails was with his favourite hedgehog – that was all that mattered to him.

But through all this self reflection Tails felt as if there were eyes on him. He looked to his right where the rest of the class was screaming and catching up on each others breaks, but no one was even looking in his direction. He turned to his left and came face to face with crimson pupils.

"O-oh, umm…" Tails stuttered. Now realizing he was sitting right beside Shadow who was sitting behind Rouge, the blonde fox felt even more awkward. Shadow stopped staring at him after his little outburst, but smirked as he looked back at his phone which was sitting on the desk.

_I'm sitting beside Shadow of all people? _Of all possible students he could have sat beside, Tails wanted the _least_ to sit beside the anti-social midnight hedgehog. But on a quick inspection of the rest of the room, he was sitting in the last free seat – and at least he was close to Knuckles here.

Turning back to the red echidna that was still wrapped up in his conversation with his girlfriend, Tails could only sigh and rest his head on the table. This was going to be a long semester.

/

Blaze stepped into her first period and looked for a seat in the back. She was in the 2nd floor history class for first period and was just looking forward to getting the day over with. She sent a text message to Silver quickly just to wish him all the best on his first day back at school and then grabbed a seat in the back corner of the class room.

The teacher did role call and then began the mandatory speech which talked about the rules and regulations, upcoming school events, and the guidelines for the course. Blaze just closed her eyes and tried to just zone out everything. She hadn't gotten the best sleep the night before and just wanted to be left in her own world for the day. The teacher's voice continued to drag on until the door opened and a student walked in. Blaze opened one eye to inspect the tardy teenager.

"Sorry I'm late." A blue hedgehog muttered. Both of Blaze's eyes opened when she saw who it was.

_So Sonic is in my history class? Interesting… _She thought to herself. She heard a scream from someone a couple desks in front of her and rolled her eyes. _Amy is in this class too? Someone save us. _The violet cat just sighed and shook her head. She turned back to Sonic to see that he seemed sad, not like the usual upbeat Sonic she was used to. The teacher didn't seem to care though.

"Now you may not know this, Sonic. But just because you help the government and save the world every once in a while, doesn't mean you can just waltz into class whenever you feel like it okay?" But even when the hedgehog muttered an "okay", the teacher continued.

"The nerve of some of you students, thinking you can just do whatever you please! This may be high school but don't think for one second I won't treat you barbarians like pre-schoolers!"

The teacher was really going off. Blaze shook her head. She was surprised however, that Sonic never retaliated. He simply nodded, gave her his late slip and searched for a seat. When his eyes met with Blaze, she patted the seat beside her and his face lit up a bit.

"Thanks Blaze." He whispered as he sat down. She simply nodded and then rolled her eyes. When Sonic gave her a questioning glance she simply pointed to the space a few rows in front of them. Amy was turning around in her seat blowing kisses to Sonic – who just stared at her with repulsion.

"Amy! You turn around this instant!" The teacher screamed. Amy winked at Sonic before turning back to face the teacher and apologize.

"She'll never let up huh?" Sonic whispered to Blaze with a shrug. Blaze smiled and then shook her head.

"She probably won't. But what would help make her stop would be if you just, you know, came out about your relationship." Blaze whispered. Now Blaze of course, was on Tails' side. While she usually didn't mettle in other people's businesses, she had grown a close relationship with the blonde fox and felt a need to help him with some of the issues he was dealing with. Especially since he was deeply hurt with the fact that Sonic had chosen to keep everything in the dark. He didn't need to say it, she could tell.

"I don't know about that right now, school just started you know? And Shadow has been bugging me…" Before Blaze could as him why, the teacher shot both of them death glares. As the teacher turned to continue writing something on the board, the two began to speak quietly again.

"She is crazy huh?" Sonic giggled, Blaze smiled and nodded.

"I thought this was going to be a quiet, boring class. Guess I was wrong." She said. The hedgehog had to suppress another round of giggles.

"I'm glad you're in this class, I would have been stuck with Amy if it wasn't for you. Thanks Blaze." The violet feline waved off the thank you as it was something friends do for each other.

The two would have talked more if it hadn't been for the teacher sneaking glares in their direction every couple of minutes.

_Okay, so not much of a cliffhanger this time but you get the point. This story is going to be similar to Love Potion with some links to it SO if you didn't read Love Potion you can just to get some background info – but overall this is a new story. I've never done the high school theme before but I'm glad I did because its something different and there are a lot of different elements I can add that I wasn't able to add when the story took place during a time when all the characters didn't have jobs/school/etc. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Make sure to review!_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	2. Gossip and Shadow's Confession

_-No Regrets- Chapter 1_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

Sonic waved good-bye to Blaze and headed off towards his second period class. He glanced around at all the different students and teachers crowding the halls, talking about the latest gossip, music, and some were already complaining about wanting to go to lunch. He just rolled his eyes. If he could, he would just go take a nice sprint through Emerald Park right about now. He was so stressed and it wasn't even school stress.

He had to blame himself though.

There was no way one could be completely stress-free when they had not one but_ two _secrets they were desperately trying to keep. Sonic hated this sneaking around business, smiling in everyone's face as if nothing was wrong but in all actuality – a lot was wrong. He knew he would have to tell Tails sooner or later. Preferably later, but now that he thought about it, later would only accumulate more stress.

He ran a hand through his quills which actually got a couple of female students speaking amongst themselves, blushing. This created a small argument over who saw the blue hedgehog first. Sonic ignored all this however; he was still deep in thought.

_Why me? _He thought._ I'm supposed to be a hero but if all of this gets out, I'm only going to hurt a lot of the people I love. Especially Tails. He's done so much for me and he loves me so much…I don't deserve him. _

The azure hedgehog was thrown out of his thoughts when he saw a Silver hedgehog standing by some lockers, waving him over. Sonic waved back and made his way through the bustling students to his friend.

"Hey Sonic, what class do you have next?" Silver asked as he pulled out his own schedule to show the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Silver, I have uh… literature, how about you?" The fastest hedgehog replied as he checked over his own schedule.

"Wow, same, I guess we can go together." With that the silver hedgehog turned on his heel and began to walk down the hallway, Sonic quickly catching up.

"So uh, how are you and Tails doing?" Silver asked awkwardly. Sonic stifled a cough. He knew Silver had an idea of what was going on with him and Tails but it was pretty blunt of him to just ask him out of the blue.

"W-we're pretty good. I mean I'm just trying to get adjusted back to school life so I guess we're just doing our own thing now." That was a lie. _Sonic_ was doing his own thing. He knew good and well that Tails didn't care about hiding what was going on.

"Oh I see. Blaze and I are kind of like that too I guess. We hang out every once in a while and text each other all the time. Tails seemed kind of down the last couple of days though. What did you do Sonic?" Silver gave him a half serious half joking look. Sonic didn't have a chance to answer because they had reached their destination. They walked into their literature class and were surprised to see two familiar faces.

"Oh, hey Sonic and Silver!" Tails said with a wave. Blaze, sitting beside him sent a small wave and patted the seat beside her to Silver.

"Hello, Silver. It's nice to know we have a class together." She said with a smile as he sat beside her and gave her a hug. Meanwhile, Sonic half heartedly took a seat on the other side beside Tails.

"Hey Tails." He said with a small smile. Tails gave him a confused look.

"Are you okay Sonic?" He placed an arm on the blue hedgehog's shoulder and rubbed it gently. The blue hedgehog flinched and slapped the hand away – immediately regretting this action.

"S-sorry Tails!" The blonde fox merely stared at his slapped away hand.

"Sonic, I…" Sonic heard the hurt in his voice and reached over and gave the fox a hug. _This is what I'm doing to him, doing to us._ Sonic tried to brush away a tear as he pulled away and stared at his desk. _I don't want him to feel like I'm distancing myself from him or I'm embarrassed to be with him. _The azure hedgehog placed a hand on his forehead and sighed loudly. He didn't even notice Tails reach out again to rub his arm but instead pulled back before they reached contact.

The teacher walked in and began talking to them about the curriculum and while Tails, Blaze and Silver took this as a time to listen up – it was a time for more reflection to Sonic.

_Why am I putting everyone through all of this? I'm just hurting the ones I love. I need to figure out what I'm doing with myself right now. And maybe…_

He turned towards the blonde fox who was currently scribbling down notes.

_Maybe it's not a good time to be in a secret relationship – or any relationship. Sorry Tails. _

/

Rouge headed towards her third period literature class. The day had so far gone off without a hitch. Her classes were alright – having Knuckles in her first two classes was a great way to start off the day but she was without the red echidna for the rest of the day. She didn't even know who was in this class actually. She raised a finger to her lip as she tried to remember any schedule she had seen today that had had literature third period. She shook her head.

"Guess I'll just have to see when I get there." She thought out loud. She got to the class and walked in. She was happy to see one person she was friends with sitting in the back with his mp3 earphones in and his black quills slightly touching the back wall.

"Hey Shadow," She poked his arm as she took a seat beside him. "I didn't know you were in this class as well. So are you falling in love with me, following me to all of these classes?" She rested her chin on her knuckles and smirked. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes and took out his earphones.

"You wish. The only one following anyone around here is you to that emerald guarding echidna." Shadow gave her a joking smile – one he rarely showed to people. Rouge laughed whole-heartedly and abruptly stopped.

"Shad please, if anything Knuckles is merely enjoying being in my presence. I feel the same for him. We're feeling each other out." She said this while pulling out her compact and reapplying her lipstick.

"Yeah, _literally_." The midnight hedgehog whispered with a smirk. Rouge stopped applying her lipstick and just stuck her tongue out at him. She turned back to her compact and then raised an eyebrow. Two girls walked into the class and sat right in front of her and Shadow. Now this was high school, Rouge knew that eventually all the seats in the classroom would probably be filled but she was actually thinking about _who _had chose to take those two seats.

"Wave and Amy, you guys are in this class too?" She tried to show some excitement but failed miserably. Her monotone words drifted over to the pair of girls who turned around with a smile.

"Yup! I actually wanted to be in the second period English class because _Sonic_ is in that class but it was full." Amy pouted. Wave patted Amy lightly on the arm and tried to show some compassion – which Rouge saw right through.

"There, there Amy. There are other fish in the sea. Besides, I heard some rumours that Sonic is _dating_ someone already." Rouge raised an eyebrow at this news. _Who was Sonic dating? _She was interrupted from a process of elimination when she heard Shadow clear his throat. Rouge and Wave turned to him to see him turn the other way and put his earphones back in and turn his music up. Meanwhile, Amy was damn near having a heart attack.

"S-sonic is _dating_ someone? N-no way! I've been lying in his bushes for the last two weeks and whenever he comes home – he's always alone. If he was dating someone they would obviously have visited his house at least once." She smiled at this and Rouge inwardly shuttered at how the pink hedgehog validated her assumptions.

"Okay then. Anyway, Wave do you have any idea of who Sonic could be dating?" Rouge asked politely. _Do what you gotta do to know what you gotta know, _She thought to herself. However the violet bird only shook her head.

"That's all the info I found out. It will probably come out in a day or two. You know how gossip is." She smiled, Rouge just shrugged and turned back to her compact to finish fixing up her lipstick. Wave and Amy turned back around to talk about trivial matters and Rouge turned her attention back to the midnight hedgehog.

"Shadow what's wrong?" The ultimate life form had gone from slightly pleasant to silent and oblivious to everything that was taking place. He was still listening to his music and was more than slightly annoyed when the alabaster bat pulled one of his earphones out.

"What do you want Rouge?" He said with a slightly menacing tone. His red pupils stared into her green orbs. She flinched but quickly regained her composure.

"I was just wondering what's wrong with you. You seemed to just shut down when we started talking about Sonic." She said with a huff – then realizing what she had just said. Did Shadow have a problem with Sonic? The two were no where close to being friends but they remained cordial and indifferent to each other's behaviour. Or maybe…

The bat shuffled closer and whispered in Shadow's ear – as not to let the gossiping pair in front of them hear anything that was being said.

"Are _you_ dating Sonic?" She whispered with a small smile. She had no intention of actually believing what she was asking. Sonic and Shadow? not likely. However her black companion surprised her with his reaction. He flinched and looked away for a minute, and then began to pack up his things. He threw his earphones back on and got up to leave the class.

"How about we talk privately at lunch?" He said loud enough so only the bat could hear. She slowly nodded and then watched him ask the teacher if he could go to the office for something and then left. Wave and Amy turned to her in hopes of getting some information on where Shadow was headed to but the bat just raised an eyebrow towards them and then sent her focus back to her compact.

_Could I have been right? _She thought to herself. Maybe this day would get a little more interesting then she had thought.

/

Rouge walked casually to the cafeteria to grab some lunch before going to meet with Shadow. She had to text Knuckles telling him that she wouldn't be able to join him and his friends for lunch and she could tell – even through his text messages – that he was a bit disappointed. She sighed. A relationship was hard! It wasn't always about the glitz and glam in novels and soap operas.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood in the line up to get a slice of pizza. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Amy, smiling and giggling.

"Hey Rouge, what are you getting for lunch?" The bat shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I'm trying to watch my weight – but a girl is allowed to break the rules every once in a while, right?" Amy laughed awkwardly. Rouge gave her a suspicious look.

"Don't give me that look Rouge. It's just…what if breaking the rules could get you in a lot of trouble?' The alabaster bat put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side.

"What kind of trouble are we talking?" She turned around only slightly to place her order, and then turned back to the pink hedgehog. Amy shook her head and took a deep breathe.

"I mean, like social damage kind of trouble!" Rouge's mouth opened.

"What are you talking about Amy? I'm starting to think that swooning over that blue hedgehog has messed with your head. First you're talking about love potions and then you're…" She was cut off by Amy placing a finger on her lip. Now usually the pink hedgehog seemed a bit annoyed – especially when Sonic didn't return any of her feelings but right now she seemed furious.

"Don't ever bring that up again. Do you understand me?" Rouge stood her ground but was inwardly thinking of how she could escape this situation. She slowly nodded and then when Amy still hadn't taken her finger off her lip, she slapped the hand away.

"Geez, what's your problem? And here I was trying to help you out. Bye Amy." She brushed the pink hedgehog off – grabbing her pizza off the counter and paying the cashier.

"She must be going mad…" She said to herself as she headed outside.

The weather wasn't exactly chilly, but it wasn't all that warm either. Luckily Rouge was wearing a pink sweater, so she didn't need to go get her jacket from her locker. There wasn't any snow on the ground which was a relief for her high heels but it didn't make finding the midnight hedgehog any easier.

"Now where are you Shads? If I were you where would I go?" She suddenly heard a sound beside her and turned to see her friend holding a chaos emerald in his left hand.

"Took you long enough, I'm hanging out over there." He pointed off towards the forest behind the parking lot. Rouge nodded and began to follow Shadow as he showed her the way.

"Took _me_ long enough? I swear you aren't even supposed to be using _that_ on school grounds." She pointed at the emerald with a raise eyebrow. Shadow just shook his head.

"They can't tell me what to do here. I really wish they would try though." Rouge crossed her arms and shook her head as she continued to follow her friend. She so desperately wanted to know what he wanted to tell her but knowing Shadow – she would have to wait until they got to their destination.

And what a walk it was.

They climbed over the metal fence that separate the school grounds from the forest and proceeded to cross over a couple of river banks and fields before they made it to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Surprisingly the walk took only 15 minutes, while it felt like at least an hour. As they reached the clearing Shadow pointed to a small space under a willow tree and the two took seats beside each other and began to eat their lunch.

"Wait a minute," Rouge thought suddenly. "Couldn't we have just teleported here? I mean I almost ruined my 5-inch Gucci heels coming here."

"Didn't you say I shouldn't be using the Chaos Emerald on school grounds?" Shadow smirked as he took a bite out of his suddenly appearing sandwich.

"Touché," The bat sighed. She struggled to get comfortable and when she finally did – she cut to the chase.

"So now you gotta spill the beans. I didn't risk my life so we could have a nice quiet lunch in." Shadow smiled at this.

"Yeah I know, I was waiting for you to bring it up." He finished off his sandwich, brushed his hands together to get rid of any crumbs and then turned to his friend.

"Sonic and I, we're not together," Rouge felt her excitement start to fade slowly.

"But, we did have a thing a little while ago." The excitement was back, and the confusion.

"Wait Shadow you're…" The midnight hedgehog nodded.

"And Sonic is too?" He nodded again. Rouge took a minute to collect her thoughts. The black hedgehog took this as a sign of disappointment.

"D-do you have a problem with that kind of stuff? Guys with guys, I mean." She turned over to see his ears slightly droop.

"Aw, Shadow. Of course I don't have a problem with stuff like that. Actually I find it really cute. The only thing I'm disappointed in is the fact that now I don't have a chance in hell of being your girl." She winked at him and nudged him jokingly. While she was still surprised – she was obviously going to support and love one of her closest friends.

"But, I'm just wondering, what happened?" She gave him a questioning glance before taking a sip from her water bottle. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"The faker didn't want to come out about it. I get why he wouldn't but I thought that he would do it for me. And now I hear he's dating someone else." He clenched his fists and glared at the floor.

"I was wrong for spiking that drink I gave Amy but I didn't think he would have an allergic reaction to it! The day he broke up with me was just a few weeks before Valentine's Day and I was so hurt…" He trailed off as he felt arms reach around him and hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Shadow. I didn't know you went through all of that. You should have told me." Rouge could feel Shadow nodding in her arms.

_Poor guy,_ she thought. _And to think he took this on all by himself…it must have been so hard._

They both pulled out of the hug at the same time. Shadow slightly looking at the ground.

"Thanks Rouge, I needed that." Rouge only smiled.

"No problem big guy. Now we have to find you a man!" Shadow flinched at the terminology.

"Wait w-what?" Rouge only looked to the sky and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Now who could possibly be into guys at this school?" She laughed as Shadow turned a deep red and tried to block her out.

"I'm not even trying to date anyone from here! I'm not even sure if I'm over Sonic yet!" The two joked around playfully completely unaware of someone watching them in the shadows.

"Really Rouge? You're just going to cheat on me with Shadow? I can't believe this." Knuckles shook his head, wiped the tears from his face and walked back to school.

_Damn, some drama went down in this chapter! A longer update because this chapter felt so unfinished and I wanted to try to do something longer than usual. This chapter was supposed to be very different but I'm glad it worked out the way it did. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in chapter 3! _

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	3. Taking the Hero Position

_-No Regrets- Chapter 3_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

Sonic made his way to the café with a slight dragging of his feet. That was exactly what this day was turning into. Just a dragged out soap opera that he was desperately trying to get out of. He was so used to being wild and free and this school thing was really restricting him. Okay fine, he had been okay with it for the past how many years but now he had all this drama going on in his life and he just wished it would all stop.

He took a seat at the farthest corner table in the café so that no one would possibly be able to find him or bother him, unless said person was Amy Rose.

"SOOONNNIIIICCCC!" The pink hedgehog ran over and gave him the biggest and tightest hug she could muster.

"A-Amy, you're cutting off…circulation…" She quickly released her grip and laughed awkwardly when the blue hedgehog began to cough in order to regain his last breathe that she had so quickly stole from him.

"Anyways, are any of these seats taken?" She asked, pointing at the six other seats surrounding the table Sonic was sitting at.

_Yes. _The azure hedgehog was tempted to say. But of course, his better judgement just told him to silently nod and pull out his lunch, which he did. Amy smiled and sat down beside him – inching her seat closer to him every couple of seconds until their legs were practically touching. Sonic was about to protest when he was saved by two of his friends who marched over and took a seat.

"Hey Sonic," Blaze said with a wave as she took a seat opposite of the blue hedgehog, with Silver following suit. Silver greeted both Sonic and Amy and Sonic took this as an opportunity to slide his chair over a couple inches.

_Just enough to escape her grasp_. He sighed inwardly. Amy was already starting to really bother him and it was the_ first_ day of school.

"How was your day so far?" Silver piped up. The four friends began chattering amongst themselves when a certain blonde fox walked over with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He shot Sonic a nervous look and was about to take a seat beside Blaze when he connected eyes with the violet cat. She gave him a 'you-need-to-go-sit-beside-him' look and the blonde fox slowly obliged. He smiled however, when Sonic moved his bag over so Tails would have table room. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain pink hedgehog sitting on the opposite side of Sonic.

"Anyways, so Sonic I was trying to tell you about all my classes! See I love…" She continued to go on about her classes but this fell on deaf ears to Sonic. Who was so deep in his own thought he couldn't even hear himself think. Blaze, Silver, and Tails watched the situation unfold with disapproving glances at each other.

"Uh Amy, I think Sonic is a bit tired. Could you, you know, ease up on him a bit?" Silver asked as politely as possible. Amy shot him a death glare.

"Why do you even care about my conversation with Sonic? You aren't jealous are you?" She said with a bit of venom in her voice. That was Blaze's time to pipe in.

"I really don't think Silver is jealous of you talking Sonic's ear off." She felt her hands start to get warm and had to tighten her fists in order to subdue the growing urge to throw a fireball at the pink hedgehog. Blaze wasn't one to get mad easily but Amy didn't have to be so rude to her boyfriend! And it wasn't like he was saying something mean anyway! Sonic jumped out of thought, noticing the rising tension and stepped in.

"Now, now I'm completely fine with Amy telling her stories. Go on Amy, what happened next?" He said all this with a weary smile. Amy smiled and continued to go on – occasionally sending death glares at Silver and Blaze. Tails smiled over to the pair and mouthed a 'thank you' which the two nodded towards. Silver leaned over to Blaze and whispered in her ear.

"Even if Sonic wasn't secretly courting Tails, I would still tell her to be quiet. I mean the guy looks like he's about to faint or fall asleep." Blaze only nodded and was about to ask Silver why he had used the word _courting_ when she heard a loud voice behind her drenched in egotism.

"Now what do we have here?"

/

"So what's our plan Shadow?" Rouge said, helping Shadow up as they began to leave the clearing.

"What do you mean?" The midnight hedgehog raised an eyebrow following his reply.

"Well Sonic is dating someone right now right? So shouldn't it be our mission to scope out who this mystery person is?" Rouge could have face palmed. It seemed the most logical thing to do. Especially since her friend had admitted that he was not completely over the azure hedgehog.

"Rouge, please don't meddle." Shadow crossed his arms and began to walk in front of her with a stride that dared her to catch up. Rouge shook her head and kept a hand on her hip as she began to catch up.

"Seriously, C'mon hun, I think it would be a good idea. I know your dying to know." She strolled beside the Ultimate Life Form and winked at him, which made him turn away in annoyance.

"I'm not as pressed to know as you seem to be." Rouge could tell in his tone that he didn't mean that. But that didn't mean she couldn't play with her friend a little.

"Okay fine. It really isn't a good thing to meddle – and since you're _completely_ and _utterly_ over Sonic who cares right?" She rolled her eyes and this time began to walk ahead of Shadow. He didn't reply and Rouge suddenly stopped hearing the sound of another pair of shoes crunching against the grass. She turned around to see Shadow standing in the middle of the clearing with his arms crossed and staring at the sky.

She walked back over and gave him a genuinely confused look.

"Um, Shadow? Are you okay?" The hedgehog suddenly looked her dead in her eye and Rouge almost looked away – it was hard to stare back at crimson piercing eyes. But suddenly the pupils lost their piercing effect and became more soft and opening.

"Shadow…" She trailed off as the midnight hedgehog took his left index finger and placed in on her lip. Rouge inwardly screamed.

_I'm getting silenced with a finger to the lip – again!_

Shadow took the finger off and sighed deeply, staring at the ground.

"So what's your plan?" Now _that_ was music to Rouge's ears.

/

Blaze and Silver turned around to see none other than Jet and Wave. They were both smirking as they took seats in the last two available spots at the table. As if anyone had even offered them a seat.

"So Sonic, ready to just admit that I'm totally better than you when it comes to _everything_?" Jet sneered at his rival. Sonic, still tired and borderline depressed simply shrugged at the green bird and began to fall asleep. Amy, angry that Sonic's attention was taken off of her, waved a fist in Jet's direction. Wave noticed this and patted Amy's arm.

"Amy, don't worry about Jet. He's just stating the truth. We all know who runs the school and who's the most popular." She winked in Jet's direction, the latter smiling broadly.

_Runs the school? Isn't it the first day? _Blaze thought to herself but remained quiet. She wanted to see how this would all go down. She looked over to the blonde fox on the other side who was looking at Sonic's sleeping figure (The blue hedgehog was resting on his backpack) with a miserable look on his face. Blaze's heart went out to the fox. She turned back to Amy to see the pink hedgehog in a heated argument with both Wave and Jet.

"In your _dreams_, Jet you will never be as popular or as well known as my darling Sonic!" Amy said with a growl. Jet moaned in annoyance.

"As if, just because you're his biggest fan doesn't mean you have to lie for him!"

"Look who's lying! Why don't you go over to that table beside us and see if anyone knows you? Not gonna do it huh? Because you _know_ they won't have a clue of who you are!"

"How dare you! Of course they would know me! Google me." He smirked and turned away. But Amy was far from finished.

"Oh please, even Google doesn't track conceited, wannabe, losers like you. You couldn't hold a flame to my Sonic!" Jet had had about enough.

"Why are you even defending that hedgehog anyways? Isn't it true he's already dating someone? Which, most likely isn't you!" Amy got up and pulled out her piko-piko hammer and swung at the bird's head – the defender barely moving out of the way in time. Wave quickly reacted and held Amy back while Jet smoothed out his feathers and sat right back down at the table.

Blaze, Silver, and Tails shared exasperated looks and just sighed and shook their heads. Wave was busy still trying to hold Amy back from crushing Jet with her hammer and was trying to take the pink hedgehog away from the table to calm her down. Jet simply smirked and poked the blue hedgehog in the head – causing him to wake up from his sleep.

"W-wha…?" Sonic looked around groggily. Silver was having about enough of this.

"Hey Jet, what is your problem? You can see Sonic isn't feeling well so why don't you just leave him alone." Jet ignored the silver hedgehog and went on to wave his hand in front of Sonic's face in order to get his attention.

"So Sonic, who're you dating? And by the way the rumours are you're dating someone of the _same_ gender." He sat back in his seat and watched the responses.

Sonic had completely woken up at this point, his eye twitching at the word "same". Tails had covered his mouth to hold in a gasp and turned to look at Blaze in horror. Silver clenched his fist and waved it angrily at Jet – still annoyed that the green Babylon rouge was ignoring him and Blaze's eyes widened like saucers. She couldn't believe the green bird had had the audacity to just say that.

_By the way_, she thought to herself. _How are these rumours getting around in the first place? _She was one of the only who knew – plus Tails, Silver, and Sonic who would obviously not rat out himself. She just shook her head and glared at Jet for asking such a personal question.

"Well, are you gonna answer me, Sonic the hedgehog? Or can I take your silence as a means of acceptance?" Jet continued to sneer at Sonic. His face twisted up as if ready to laugh the second Sonic admitted – or refused to admit the accusation. Sonic expressed turned from confused, to mortified, to angry.

"You know what Jet? If you were as popular as you say you are, you wouldn't have to go around bashing other people and falling victim to the latest gossip. I'm really not having that great of a day and if you really want to try me – then your doing a pretty good job." Sonic said in a calm tone, with an underlying side of venom.

He grabbed his bag and proceeded to stand up as Wave and Amy returned to the table. Amy, still revved up had failed to hear the last sentences in Jet and Sonic's conversation – but Wave certainly didn't miss anything.

"But Sonic, let's just be completely truthful. You seem to be ignoring the question. Is it true or not that you're dating another guy?" Wave pressed, her azure eyes glaring holes into the blue hedgehog. Amy turned to her with a look of disgust and confusion.

"Wave what are you talking about? You never told me that the rumours said that Sonic was dating a guy? And I thought we already established that the rumours were all BS anyways…" She turned to Sonic with a hopeful stare, practically begging him to tell the truth. Tails had had just about enough of this conversation. It was so sickening to him how other students could be so interested _negatively_ in Sonic's life. They were like the paparazzi, probing for stories that weren't there – and then talking about them amongst themselves because they had nothing better to do. Secret or not, He had to stand up for Sonic.

"Hey guys, why don't you leave him alone? His personal relationships are none of your business and honestly none of your concern!" He clenched his fists and sent death glares towards Wave, Jet, and Amy. The three gasped while Blaze and Silver smiled. It was nice to see their friend standing up for an injustice especially when he didn't seem like the type who had enough strength to do so. Sonic looked at him with a shocked expression as well. Wave was the first to recover, and had to add her two cents in.

"Well, well, someone's a little _defensive_ over the blue hedgehog, something going on here?" She winked as she pointed to Sonic and Tails. Blaze and Silver could see that this flustered both Tails and Sonic and the two blushing and looking down was not helping their cause. It was their time to step in.

"Hey, they're best friends. Obviously they're going to stand up for each other!" Blaze said matter-of-factly glaring at Wave.

"Yeah! And who even asked you guys to sit with us? If we had known you all were going to come here and start up drama – we would have placed our bags on the extra seats!" Silver jumped in. Wave, Amy and Jet gasped for the second time today. Wave shrugged and walked away with Jet – who glared daggers at everyone at the table. Amy brushed a tear from her eye and walked away in the opposite direction. Sonic rolled his eyes aand sat back down.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what their problem is with me but to listen whole-heartedly to rumours like that? What are we, middle school kids?" He shrugged in annoyance. Then he turned to Tails.

"Thanks little buddy, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but your sticking with me and standing up for me. You're the best." He playfully punched Tails arm but the blonde fox wasn't receptive to Sonic's joke this time. He brushed him off, grabbed his bag and began to walk away. Sonic gave him a bewildered look and tried to call out to him.

"Is that all I'll ever be, your _secret little buddy_?" Tails turned to say just before he left – an enormous amount of hurt in his voice. Sonic was speechless. Blaze and Silver also tried to call Tails but it was no use. Sonic sighed and buried his face in his hands. The bell rang so the three disbanded and headed to their last class of the day.

Nobody said a word.

_Hey, so what did you guys think? I'm actually starting to like writing longer chapters. I'm able to get everything out instead of cutting off and I still manage to make cliff hangers. Now all my Sontails fans don't worry! I know you guys think that this relationship is going to end in the story and while I can't deny that it won't – don't think for a second this relationship is over. Absence makes the heart grow stronger right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all review like you usually do – thanks for that, it really gives me motivation to keep going. By the way there might be a fight next chapter! _

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	4. Love & Drama

_-No Regrets- Chapter 4_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

Shadow walked to his locker after lunch ended. He had Law last period and he really just wanted to skip. He didn't really want to have to deal with anyone else today. He had had a very interesting conversation with the white bat about finding out who Sonic was dating and he had to admit – he was pretty eager to find out. Shadow didn't think he wanted to get back into a relationship with Sonic – he didn't like being the blue hedgehog's dirty little secret. However, it would be nice to get to know someone who was in his previous position and how they were dealing with it. Not that Shadow cared to make friends but it would still be interesting none the less. Okay, so that was a lie. Shadow had honestly started to come out of his shell and actually _wanted_ to be around people and make friends…sometimes. He had his moments when he needed alone time but that was becoming increasingly shortened because of all of his friends always bothering him about something. Plus with school everyday now, he would have to get used to people all around him – whether he liked it or not.

He dumped his first and second period textbooks in his locker and proceeded to leave the area, Rouge's master plan still playing in his mind. It could actually work, if he chose to go along with it. He had told the alabaster bat that he would "sleep" on it. As he pushed the thoughts out of his mind to get ready to go to his next class – he felt something hard crash into his shoulder.

"Ack!" He cursed quietly and then turned to see that the hard object that had bashed into his shoulder was in fact another shoulder. A red one to be exact, actually one belong to that of a very heated echidna. The echidna acted like he hadn't noticed the midnight hedgehog and continued to walk down the hall.

"What's your problem? Watch where you're going!" He cursed as he held his throbbing shoulder. Knuckles turned around and Shadow could see fire in his eyes. _What is up with him? _Knuckles walked over to Shadow and stood right in front of him, nose to nose. The hallways were empty now, Shadow noted. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"What's my problem? Look you aren't even worth my time you piece of scheming trash!" Knuckles growled before turning on his heel and walking away. Shadow smirked but was actually confused.

"Scheming trash? That's the best you could come up with? I guess the bone in your shoulder is just as thick as your skull, you moronic…" Shadow never got to finish his sentence as he barely dodged a fist flying at his cheek.

Knuckles pounced on top of him, raining down blows targeting the hedgehog's skull. Shadow tried to block a few of the blows – but this only ended up bruising his forearms. He pushed his feet up and kicked the echidna in the stomach. Knuckles flew into the lockers and groaned lightly before regaining his stance and charging at Shadow.

"You think you can just take my girlfriend and I'm not gonna react? You messed with the wrong echidna today!" Again he tried directing punches at Shadow's face but the midnight hedgehog dodged the blows with ease – every once in a while trying to add a kick in to make distance between the two of them.

"Take your girlfriend? Have you lost your mind Knuckles?" He yelled as a fist collided with the wall beside him, breaking through the drywall and leaving Knuckles stuck as he tried to pull his fist out. Shadow took this window of opportunity to jump up and spin kick the echidna in the face, causing him to fly into the opposite wall.

"D-don't even deny it Shadow! I saw you two at the clearing in the forest. You know she's with me why you would even go there?" He charged once more at the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow braced himself to move at the last minute but suddenly someone stepped between the two.

"Both of you stop!"

/

Rouge headed for her last class of the day, Food & Nutrition. She walked up the stairs towards the class completely missing the rumble that was taking place in the hallway she had just past on her way upstairs.

"No New Messages" She frowned at her phone. Knuckles hadn't been replying to her text messages since the end of lunch and she was getting worried.

"I hope he's okay," She said to herself as she entered the Food & Nutrition classroom. Most of the students were already there and Rouge didn't know too many of them. She looked from left to right trying to find a familiar face and then saw Blaze who was sitting in the back of the room, reading a book. Rouge waltzed over and took a seat beside the purple cat, who was just looking up from her story to see who had just took a seat beside her.

"Hey Blaze, is this seat taken?" She was already sitting down – but it was polite to ask. Blaze shook her head and went back to her book.

"Who else is in this class? I mean anyone that we all know?" Rouge said as she continued to look around the room for some more familiar faces. Blaze closed her book and started looking herself.

"I have no idea. I didn't really notice anyone when I came in so I just came here. Today has been a long day; I'm really just ready to go home." She sighed and grimaced – thinking about the events at lunch again was giving her a headache.

While Rouge didn't know what Blaze's problem was – she could definitely relate.

"Tell me about it, school can be so draining, even if today is just the first day." Blaze's eyes opened at this comment. Rouge was right, it was only the first day back and this was how much drama the group had had. Blaze shuddered at the thought of what the rest of the year would be like. Rouge noticed this but her attention was interrupted when a pink hedgehog walked in the room with tears in her eyes.

"O-oh hey Rouge." She waved before she took a seat at the front of the class, sending Blaze a quick glare. Blaze rolled her eyes and opened up her book to start reading again when Rouge piped up.

"What was that about? I'll bet 10 to 1 it's about Sonic." Blaze simply nodded and smirked. Amy was so obvious, and she was making a fool out of herself. The violet cat would just let her keep acting the way she was – it still wouldn't get her Sonic.

But then again what was up with Sonic in the first place, and what about Tails? She had tried to text the blonde fox a million times but still hadn't gained a reply back.

_I'm worried about him._ She thought to herself. Maybe she would call him tonight, if he would pick up.

"Did something happen while Shadow and I were out?" Rouge looked over at Blaze with a confused look on her face. Blaze simply sighed and nodded. This made Rouge's ears flinch.

_What did I miss? _She gave Blaze another look – basically begging her to explain. Blaze sighed – not one for drama but she did need someone to talk to about the problem.

"Basically, at lunch, Wave and Jet were bothering Sonic about those rumours that he's dating someone." Rouge's jaw dropped a little but she quickly contained her surprise.

"Well, is he? I mean, I've heard the rumours too." She trailed off. Blaze stumbled for a minute. No one had ever asked her about the whole thing, since they all assumed she wouldn't know. And now that someone was questioning her about it, she didn't know what to say.

"W-well, I wouldn't know. But I really don't think it's a good idea to listen to the latest gossip as if its actual facts." She nodded, happy with her answer. Rouge on the other hand wasn't that content with the cat's response.

"Yeah your right, but I really want to find out if it's true. I have a friend who just might be head over heels for that blue hedgehog, so I'm really trying to find out what's up." Blaze's eyes widened and the bat knew she had said too much. It wasn't anyone's business who Shadow liked and she had almost exposed him. She grimaced, waiting for the cat to ask her who she was referring to but she never did. She simply regained her composure, nodded, and went back to reading her book. Rouge thought of something else to ask Blaze but was interrupted by the tardy student just arriving in class. Sonic stepped in and walked to the back of class, taking a seat beside Blaze. Rouge noticed the purple cat staring at Sonic for a brief second – but when he didn't meet her glance, she turned back to her book, shaking her head.

"Sonic, you okay? You look really tired." Rouge commented while holding her head in her hands which were resting on the desk. Sonic just gave her a thumb up and a small smile before resting his head on the desk and turning the other way.

"I must have missed a whole lot at lunch huh?" She whispered to Blaze before putting her arms behind her head and sitting back in her seat. Blaze simply nodded and continued to read her book.

_You have no idea_. Blaze thought as she flipped the page.

/

"Both of you stop!" Silver yelled as he grabbed Knuckles by the chest and laid a hand on Shadow's chest. The two opponents looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you guys think your doing getting into a fight on the _first_ day?" Silver asked angrily, darting his gaze back and forth between Knuckles and Shadow. Shadow took a couple of breaths and calmed down. Knuckles on the other hand was still in irate.

"That damn hedgehog stole my girlfriend!" He waved a fist in Shadow's direction while still looking at Silver. Shadow groaned in exasperation.

"For the last time, no one is trying to steal Rouge from you. No one could anyway, she's really likes you!" He spread out his arms on either side for emphasis. The echidna began to take some deep breathes and his arms dropped to his sides.

"R-really? So what you were you two doing in the forest all alone?" he asked, still containing some anger (and possible jealousy) in his voice. Shadow groaned again.

"Ever hear of two friends going out to eat lunch? And how is it your business anyway? How did you even know we were there?" Knuckles coughed at this. He wasn't going to admit he had followed Rouge and Shadow when he had seen them go off into the woods together.

Silver sighed deeply.

"Anyways, can you guys just get to class before we all get suspended?" The echidna and hedgehog nodded and headed off in different directions.

"Bump into me again and your finished echidna!" Shadow threatened as he walked off. Knuckles just shrugged and continued on his way in the opposite direction.

Silver just sighed and began to walk in the same direction Shadow was walking in.

"I'm never going to the washroom before fourth period again." He sighed to himself.

/

Tails wiped the tears out of his eyes as he headed to his last period. He was contemplating skipping his final class of the day but Tails _never_ skipped and wasn't going to start, no matter what had just transpired at lunch. He didn't even want to think about what had happened, he just wanted to get his last period over and done with and go home. He checked his schedule again to see that he had law. He quickly headed into the back hallway on the first floor.

"Maybe I was too hard on him…" He thought out loud as he walked into his law class.

"Oh look who it is? Sonic's protector!" Tails rolled his eyes as he past Jet who was sitting in the middle of the class laughing at the blonde fox. He looked towards the back of the class to see Shadow sitting alone. For some reason, impulse pushed him to go sit beside the midnight hedgehog.

"U-uh hey Shadow, is anyone sitting here." The midnight hedgehog gave him a what-do-you-think look before shaking his head and looking back at his phone. Tails noticed the black hedgehog was getting a couple of messages from Rouge but dismissed looking over Shadow to see his phone.

_It's none of my business. _He thought to himself as he looked back at his own phone. But this thought bothered him.

_Then how come everyone is in Sonic's business? I know he's a hero and all but even he deserves some privacy! No one needs to know about…_

He trailed off as he was about to think "us". Was there really an "us" between the couple anymore? Tails was sure his comment to Sonic had pushed the hedgehog away indefinitely. He started tearing up at the thought, covering his face so no one would see him in his state. He grabbed his phone and sent Sonic a text saying "I love you Sonic, and I'm sorry for what I said". He wiped some tears off his phone and shoved it in his pocket, sniffling softly.

Shadow was watching this whole scene except for the text message out of the corner of his eye. Rouge had told him to work on his people skills and he could tell that Tails was clearly upset. He sighed to himself and reached out and poked the blonde fox's shoulder. Tails turned to Shadow but tried not to make any eye contact – knowing that his eyes were probably bloodshot from the tears.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked. No emotion, compassion or anything, just monotone. But this is what Tails found so funny. He started smiling and then started cracking up. The midnight hedgehog looked at him like he had grown a third head. Tails could tell Shadow was feeling offended and quickly grabbed his arm.

"I'm not laughing at you Shadow. Thank you, for cheering me up. I was really upset." Shadow just mumbled something about not trying to cheer anyone up but this was ignored by the blonde fox. Tails smiled at the midnight hedgehog and turned back to his desk. Suddenly he heard a certain annoying bird scream across the room.

"Ooo is someone falling for Shadow?" Shadow's eye twitched. Jet needed to shut up – with his obvious crush on Wave. Tails glared at Jet and just huffed quietly, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Jet, everyone knows you're in love with Storm." Shadow said matter-of-factly, even though he knew this was farthest from the truth. Who cared though? Jet deserved a taste of his own medicine. He watched the green bird tense up in disgust and shock. Some students in the class gasped and then started whispering amongst themselves. Shadow smirked as he saw the bird turn back around in his seat and put his head down.

"Thanks," Tails whispered to Shadow, barely making eye contact with him. Shadow just nodded and smiled at the blonde fox before going back to checking the text messages he had gotten from Rouge. Little did he notice Tails was staring at him a little longer than usual.

_What is Rouge talking about? Something happened at lunch? That could explain why Jet keeps poking fun at Tails. What an idiot, he knows Tails isn't going to stand up for himself. Should have beat his ass instead of that ignorant echidna…SPEAKING OF WHICH. _

He began to type furiously typing on his phone – trying to explain to his friend that her boyfriend that viciously attacked him.

Tails watched in surprised. Shadow had changed a lot from the first time they had met. He seemed almost nicer. And it had definitely been nice of him to stand up for him when Jet was bothering him. Suddenly thinking of Shadow's comment, Tails burst out laughing, covering his mouth when some students turned to look at him. Shadow stopped typing and looked at him like he was crazy again.

"Was what you said true?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tails continued to hold in giggles until his ribs started hurting.

"That Jet is in love with Storm?" Shadow shook his head as the blonde fox couldn't hold in his giggles anymore and began laughing loudly again.

"It wasn't that funny." Shadow muttered. But when he thought about it, the image of the two came into his mind – and just thinking about them as a couple with their personalities… He smirked and chuckled to himself before telling the blonde fox to calm down. The two did their own thing for the rest of the class, and Jet kept his mouth shut. When the bell rang, Tails got up first to leave, waving to his new friend as he walked out of the class.

"Bye Shadow!" He chirped as he exited the class room. Shadow smiled softly and waved back before backing up his stuff.

_This semester is really going to be crazy. _He thought to himself.

_So what did you think of this chapter? I know someone asked about more SilverxBlaze parts and the only reason I've skipped out on those is because they genuinely have a good relationship and never really had a honeymoon phase like some of the other relationships in the story. Plus, they don't have this crazy drama that everyone else seems to have. But nevertheless, I'll make sure they have some more scenes from here on out. I'm really curious as to what I'll do with Jet, Wave, and Storm. I think I'm going to have a love triangle there…but we will see what happens. Oh and there was a review saying that Tails shouldn't have said what he did to Sonic because Sonic is going through a lot. The thing is, no one knows what is going on with Sonic – he's being very closed off about it. So the characters don't know that he is going through a lot of self-reflection and confusion so they treat him like they normally would. Don't worry; I want to see Sonic happy again, hopefully in the sixth or seventh chapter. What are you guys thinking about Shadow by the way? I think his character is a lot of fun to play with – I want him to be a nice guy with a sharp edge so that he can still be cocky and rude, but have a softer side when the time is right. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	5. From Soleanna, With Love

_-No Regrets- Chapter 5_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

Jet walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He threw his bag against the wall and kicked off his shoes, disregarding wherever they flew. He lay on his bed and took ten deep breathes.

"Okay, that's better. That stupid hedgehog!" He clenched his fists and sat up. He felt his blood boiling just thinking about how Shadow had humiliated him during their law class.

"Did he really say that I was in love with Storm? I want to know who started that stupid rumour so I can pound them into dust!" He stared at his fist with a glint in his eye. He was going to get revenge on the hedgehog for that, he swore on his Babylon roots.

"So what should I do? I need to come up with a really good way to make his life miserable for the rest of the year." He was interrupted by his thoughts but the sound of his phone vibrating.

"Who is calling me?" He grabbed his phone out of his crumpled bag which had suffered a blow from the wall he had thrown it into. He checked the caller ID to see that it was Wave. The green bird groaned for no apparent reason as he pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"What Wave?" He spat. Almost regretting it a minute later, it wasn't like his friend had been the one to humiliate him.

"H-hey Jet, is something wrong?"

"N-no, sorry I'm just in a bad mood right now. Do you need anything?" He could hear the purple bird sigh on the other side. _What's her problem?_

"No, it's nothing too important. If you need someone to talk to you know you can call me." Jet muttered a thanks and was about to hang up when Wave continued.

"Oh, by the way, Storm is going to come to school tomorrow. He just back from his trip to Babylon so maybe you could show him to any classes you have with him. You know how he is. Alright, talk to you later!" She finished before Jet heard a _click_ noise, and the call disconnected.

Hearing Storm's name sent a shiver down his spine. How was he supposed to take the grey bird around school when all of these rumours were circling? Why did he care in the first place? Rumours were just that, rumours. No factually evidence or anything. He tried telling himself this but inside he knew there was _some_ truth to that rumour the midnight hedgehog had decided to expose.

"Why me? This is the last thing I wanted to have to deal with!" He groaned loudly, holding his head in his hands.

"I'll make you pay, Shadow! You too, Sonic!" He declared before looking up some contacts on his cell phone. He had some calls to make.

/

"Today was crazy!" Silver exclaimed as he walked Blaze home. Blaze nodded and sighed loudly.

"I know right, and to think all of this drama on the _first_ day back at school." She crossed her arms and looked towards the sky.

"Plus, did you know Shadow and Knuckles were fighting just before last period? Like kicking and punching! And guess what it was over? Rouge." Blaze's eyes opened wide and then rolled her eyes. Silver, getting the reaction he expected, continued.

"I know right? I was so shocked – I'm glad I broke it up though. No one needs to be getting kicked out on the first day back, especially over someone like Rouge." Blaze suppressed a giggle as he said this.

"Hey, hey, don't say that – she's nice." Silver shrugged. He turned to Blaze and then linked arms with her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, I would fight anyone for you. I guess I can't blame them, huh?" He said in a husky whisper. Blaze instantly blushed – surprised at the sudden seductive tone in her boyfriend's voice. Her steps became a bit more awkward as they walked – confused with what to do. Silver suddenly pulled back and gave her a toothy grin and laughed.

"Seriously though, I would." He winked. Blaze rolled her eyes – realizing her boyfriend had no idea of the butterflies he had just created in her stomach. She pulled up close to him and kissed him softly on the cheek, grasping his hand in hers.

"Thank you Silver, I would do the same for you." She said softly. It was Silver's turn to get flustered, but Blaze didn't stay long enough to keep the effect. She wasn't a tit for tat person anyways, even if it was a playful joke with her silver boyfriend.

The two continued to talk over school stuff before they got to Blaze's house.

"Alright, thank you Silver for walking me home." She nodded and gave him a hug.

"Y-your welcome Blaze." Silver fumbled and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head – as if he was contemplating something. Blaze raised her eyebrow, her mouth opening slightly to ask the silver hedgehog if something was wrong. She was cut off from this when the hedgehog ran up to her and kissed her on the lips. His more rouge, dry lips meshed with her softer, thinner ones. Before she knew what she was doing she was placing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his hands drift to her mid-back area. This would be their first real kiss, she thought to herself. It only lasted a couple of seconds before they broke away and Silver, completely embarrassed, waved a good bye and ran down the street.

Blaze only smiled and shook her head. She walked into her house and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She grabbed a banana and then realized she had to give Tails a call. With half of the banana in her mouth, she grabbed her cordless home phone and dialled in the blonde fox's number.

"Hello?" She heard through the phone, happy to hear the fox's voice.

"Hey Tails, it's me Blaze – how are you doing?" She finished off the banana as she waited for a reply.

"I'm good! I'm glad we got the first day over with though." Blaze froze for a minute. Tails was happy? She was sure after today's events he would be a little more emotional. Not to say that she wasn't happy that he was feeling better, but it was a little bit of a shock to hear the fox so cheerful.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was calling because you seemed to upset after lunch and you weren't replying to my text messages."

"Sorry about that! I was talking to Shadow in Law class and we were just laughing the whole time. Well actually I was mostly laughing and he was kind of chuckling – if he even does that. Anyways, I was having fun." Tails rambled; Blaze raised an eyebrow and stared at the receiver. Tails and Shadow were friends now? That was news to her. She was surprised the black hedgehog was receptive to anyone other than Rouge.

"Really? Since when were you guys so close?" She inquired.

"Well, Jet was bothering me in that class and surprisingly Shadow stood up for me." Suddenly the fox burst into laughter and Blaze was more confused than ever.

"Sorry Blaze, but you should have heard what Shadow said to Jet. He told Jet that everyone knows he's in love with Storm!" Blaze thought about it for a minute. _Storm? _The feline started giggling herself. She had to admit, that would be pretty funny.

"I'm glad to hear that you had a fun law class. So are you and Sonic talking?" The other end got quiet and Blaze was almost sure that Tails had hung up for put her on hold.

"Well, I texted him saying I was sorry but I don't know if he saw the text. I'm worried about him – he seemed so tired today and you know Sonic, he's the most hyper hedgehog out here! I think I'm going to go to his house tomorrow." Blaze nodded and then realized the fox couldn't see her nodding through the phone.

"That's a good idea Tails. I'll try and talk to him too." The two went on to talk about a couple of other things before Tails had to go make dinner. Blaze said a goodbye before hanging up the phone.

_Tails and Shadow? _She shook her head_. Nope, still can't imagine it. _

_/_

Shadow knocked on Rouge's door twice before waiting for the bat to open the door. Rouge had invited him over to hang out because they both didn't have any homework. Shadow hadn't really wanted to come; especially since Rouge's boyfriend Knuckles had chosen after lunch to get a little touchy – feely with the midnight hedgehog. He was still enraged that the red echidna had attacked him over a situation that he had completely misunderstood. Just thinking about it made him clench his fists and bare his teeth. Rouge took this moment to answer the door.

"Woah, someone's not looking too happy." She said with a smile as she welcomed her friend into her house. Shadow quickly walked over to her family room and took a seat on the larger lavender couch while Rouge took a seat on the opposite velvet chair.

"You parents are out?" He inquired. Rouge nodded as she went to the kitchen to make some drinks.

"Yeah, they're on some trip overseas. They trust me enough to let me take care of the place while they're gone." She brought two steaming mugs of cocoa to the coffee table in between their seats and gestured for her friend to take one. Shadow picked up the mug closest to him and blew on it lightly – waiting for it to cool down so he wouldn't have to burn his tongue.

"I'm still mad at you, by the way. Your boyfriend is out of control." He said while sipping his hot chocolate. Rouge gave out an exasperated sigh and just raised her hands and shrugged.

"Can you really blame me for that? I'm sorry; I didn't know he would follow us when we went out for lunch! Plus, I didn't know he would get that jealous – not that that's a bad thing." She said with a sly smile. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just talk to him and make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't have time to deal with his tribal behaviour." The white bat only laughed and shrugged.

"Oh give him a break; wouldn't you want someone to fight for you?" She noticed the midnight hedgehog's eyes turn downcast and a small frown formed on his face.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He muttered – but she heard him.

"O-oh Shadow, don't worry about Sonic. We are going to find out who's taking up all his attention now." She patted his leg lightly. Shadow just shook his head.

"I don't think we should anymore. Even if we find out, what does that do?" He jumped up and clenched his fists angrily. Rouge only sighed and took another sip from her chocolate.

"Closure," She said bluntly, staring him straight in the eye. The midnight hedgehog's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant but she cut him off.

"When you realize he's actually moved on, you can too. You'll find someone better, I'm sure. And if you don't, you can always take Knuckles for me." She laughed and winked at Shadow – who was giving her the strongest glare he could muster. He gave her the cold shoulder while still drinking his hot chocolate. Rouge, still laughing, had a hard time trying to get him to talk to her. After he eventually gave in to her antics (the tickling part really got him) he decided to fill her in on his last period class.

"That Jet is something else, he was bothering Tails today for talking to me. Plus Tails was crying over something…I had no idea what though." He looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. Rouge crossed her arms and huffed.

"I know right? Everyone is acting weird. I think we missed something major at lunch or something. Never doing that again, but how would we have known? It's the first day!" Shadow got up and started towards the door.

"Guess we'll see tomorrow. I have to go, thanks for the hot chocolate." Rouge waved as she watched the black hedgehog walk down her driveway.

"He's grown a lot and it looks like he's developed some social skills. Good for you Shadow." She thought out loud before closer her door and going to look for her phone so she could call her favourite echidna.

/

The next day, Sonic was feeling indecisive. He was so drained with all the drama that had been happening on the first day and he hadn't even texted Tails' back. He knew the blonde fox hadn't meant what he had said but there _was_ some truth to his words.

"Maybe, I should just tell everyone. Or at least be open about who I am." He ran a hand through his quills. He jumped up from his bed and headed to the bathroom. Smiling at the thought of how much easier things would get, he splashed his face with water and the realization hit him.

There was at least a 99% chance he would get bullied. And if by no one else, Jet would take the role. Not that he couldn't handle the antics, but if it was possible to avoid it, he would rather do that. Plus it would probably be damaging to his reputation.

_But that's not fair to Tails. _He thought to himself as he combed his quills. He finished getting ready and grabbed his bag before heading to school.

_What should I do? I hate not having an answer to this question. _He began sprinting to school, feeling the cool wind blowing against his frame gave him some type of happiness.

_Maybe I should just skip and head off to Emerald Park. _He knew he couldn't do that. His mom had already been fuming when she found out he had been late for two classes on the first day. Skipping school now, would not be a good idea.

_I can do this. Just four more days of the week and then the weekend, it shouldn't be that bad._

In all of his self-reflection he failed to realize he was already at school. Sonic shook his head and walked inside, taking a deep breathe and trying his hardest to smile.

/

Shadow watched as Sonic entered the school. He had been hanging out in a nearby tree since he had been early to school today. He heard a noise that sounded like rushing wind and had looked out of the branches to see the blue hedgehog arriving.

"What is up with you, Faker?" He thought to himself as he watched Sonic shake his head and then proceed to enter the school.

"You don't seem like your usual self. Or maybe the stress of keeping your relationships in the dark is getting to you." There was some venom in his voice when he said this, but he shook it off. He had every right to be mad, after what Sonic had done to him. But he was better off without the blue hedgehog.

_So why are you always thinking about him then? _A voice popped into his head. Shadow cringed at the thought, because it was the truth.

"Shut up, whoever you are. You don't know what I'm thinking." He placed his right hand on the side of his head and slammed his eyelids shut.

_It's not a bad thing. He hurt you but that doesn't mean you can't still be upset about it. It's okay to say you're hurting without him._

"Whatever, Shut up." He jumped off the branch and began to walk towards the school when he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" He turned to see a pink hedgehog leaning against the tree he had just been sitting in.

"Where did you come from?" Shadow asked with his eyes slightly wider. He hadn't even sensed Amy underneath him and clearly Sonic hadn't seen her either.

"I just got here, I saw Sonic on his way so I wanted to get a front row seat of my Man in action." She winked and fanned herself, as if it was hot outside. Shadow smirked. Amy was delusional, she would never have Sonic. And even if she had a somewhat _decent_ personality, it still wouldn't work. But Shadow wasn't going to crush her dreams today. He rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back inside the school.

"By the way Shadow, stay away from Sonic, alright?" She said politely as Shadow turned back around. He could have sworn her face had gotten twisted but when he fully stared at her she was smiling.

"Excuse me?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Just stay away from him. I've heard a couple of rumours surrounding you two," She let the word "two" roll on her tongue a bit longer and she grabbed her right index finger with her left hand as if it were a baton.

"Plus, I don't know if they're true or not, but I would rather not take any precautions." Shadow's mouth dropped for half of a second but he quickly closed it and stood his ground. No one told him what to do, but he didn't know what dirt the pink hedgehog had on him.

_Then again, she could be bluffing. _He wasn't going to take the chance. He simply scoffed, turned on his heel and entered the school. He never looked back, so he never noticed the pink hedgehog glaring daggers into his back and clenching her fists in anger.

/

The rest of the day was pretty un-eventful for Shadow. His classes had gone by pretty quickly, and he had gone out to the forest to eat lunch again – this time without his alabaster companion. He had kept his earphones in for most of his classes, and had chosen not to speak with anyone, even Rouge. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to anyone of his friends – it was just that he was thinking about what Amy had said. He really didn't need her to meddle in his affairs and he had contemplated threatening her to silence – but he knew that probably wouldn't work.

He headed now to his law class. As he walked in, he returned to his seat in the back where Tails was sitting already, checking over notes he had taken during the day. He sat down beside him and nodded in Tails direction when the blonde fox said hi to him. He turned towards the front of the class to notice someone was talking to the teacher. Tails looked up at the same time and began to giggle softly.

"Storm is in this class?" Tails asked Shadow with a large grin on his face. Shadow didn't answer as he turned towards Jet who had caught his glance and glared at him before turning back to look at his grey friend. As Storm finished his discussion with the teacher, he turned to the class and smiled when he saw Jet. He ran over and took a seat beside him.

"Hey Jet, guess we have a class together!" Storm said cheerfully. Jet blushed and turned away, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't bother me too much, alright?" This didn't surprise Storm at the least – as he was used to his moody friend's behaviour.

"I know boss, by the way Wave wants to know if you've been avoiding her." Jet's eyes widened and he turned to look at Storm. But the second he matched eyes with the grey bird he quickly looked away.

"It's nothing like that; I've just had a lot on my mind." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly – still refusing to look Storm in the eye.

The rest of the class was watching this unfold since no one had forgotten what Shadow had said to Jet the day before. Both Shadow and Tails had their jaws on the floor and were entranced by the situation. 

"Maybe you were right about…" Tails trailed off when he realized the teacher had noticed this whole situation and was clapping her hands impatiently.

"Okay class, we have a lot to cover so let's pay attention! Plus, I have to hand out your major assignment of the year now. It's worth twenty percent of your mark so you better do well!" The class groaned and moaned but the teacher ignored it as she handed out the assignment sheets.

"So, this is a partner project. You have to do a research paper on a certain controversial topic. I've already picked the partners and the topics you will all do." The class groaned again but this time the teacher cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Here are the groups," She went down the list. "Shadow and Tails, your topic is homosexuality." Shadow and Tails sweat dropped – not noticing each others reactions.

"Jet and Storm, you guys are doing issues that can come up in a relationship." No real reaction there other than Jet flinching at the word "relationship".

"Now, all your resources have to be found from the reference library in Soleanna." The class went crazy, Jet of course, starting the whole thing.

"But Miss! Soleanna is like a train ride away! It takes about an hour to get there!" Other people started yelling and even Shadow was voicing his opinion on the whole situation. Soleanna was somewhere to go for vacation or site seeing. Not to be stuck in a library trying to find information.

"I know it is far you guys, but I'll be giving all of you train passes so you can get down there and back. They expire in a month so you have to start your research now!" And that was the end of that. The teacher handed out the passes and returned to her seat .The rest of the class mumbled to each other and one girl was drawing out the blueprint for a voodoo doll of the teacher.

"Soleanna, really?" Shadow crossed his arms and shook his head. Tails just sighed.

"I know right, but at least she's given us passes. I mean it's really expensive to take the train all the way there and back for one day – let alone more than that. When do you think we should start going?" The blonde fox asked politely. Shadow turned to him and then looked up at the ceiling.

"How about Friday," Tails nodded and wrote down the date in his agenda. Little did either of them know, Jet and Storm were also planning on going on Friday.

_Hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it really long because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I know I'll be making some more chapters during the March break but next week is pretty busy for me. Tests and presentations galore! By the way, the whole Soleanna assignment is actually based on an assignment my friends had to do which I will have to do soon. It's a partner project and you have to take a train to get to the library to get information except we don't get free train passes. . Anyways, keep reviewing and being awesome and I'll hopefully update soon. _

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	6. Oh No She Didn't!

_-No Regrets- Chapter 6_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

Tails felt his legs wobble and shake as he walked down the concrete pavement. This was going to be his first time talking to Sonic alone since the pervious incident and the anxiety was getting to him. Of course, the blonde fox and the azure hedgehog had bumped into each other from time to time – waving a quick "hi" and then getting on to their next classes. There wasn't really a problem of people thinking something was up between the two because there wasn't any bad vibes between the two. Or at least, Tails hoped there wasn't.

"Absence makes the heart grow stronger." Tails said aloud, trying to reassure himself. But the loud beating of his heart made him feel worse. Nevertheless, he made it to the hedgehog's front porch and with trembling fingers pressed the bell.

_Ding, dong!_

It only took a moment for Sonic to answer the door, which didn't surprise the yellow fox but what _did_ surprise him was the hedgehog's appearance.

Sonic was wearing nothing but a white towel, which clung loosely around his waist. His quills glistened and dripped water. That water dripped down the azure hedgehog's chest – which Tails watched. The droplets of water slowly rolled down his chiselled chest and Tails stared as they passed over each one of the hedgehog's abs…

Sonic, clearly noticing the blonde fox's ogling, blushed a deep red and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He cleared his throat to get the yellow fox's eyes back to his own.

"Um, sorry Tails I just got out of the shower. How about you just wait for me in the family room? You know where it is," Sonic winked before disappearing upstairs to the bathroom.

Tails blinked and came out of his shock. Slapping himself on the forehead, he headed to the family room to turn on the video game system and get comfortable.

"What is wrong with me?" He cursed to himself. Barely paying any attention to the video game, he replayed what had just happened at the front door.

"I didn't even know he worked out his torso like that…" A blush formed on his face as he thought this out loud. He snapped out of his thought as he realized where his mind was wandering to. He shook his head.

"I can't be thinking of him like that…" Even though the two were an item, they had never gotten to _that_ level. And especially with all the recent problems in their relationship – Tails doubted they would get there anytime soon.

"Thinking of who like what?" Tails turned to see Sonic leaning on the wall with a grin on his face. Tails could practically feel the blushing burning his face. The hedgehog now had on a pair of grey baggy jeans and a white v-neck top.

"N-no one!" He almost dropped the controller he was holding. Sonic walked over and took a seat beside Tails. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Tails, smothering his head in the blonde fox's shoulder.

"I really missed you." He said softly. Tails flinched at the sudden contact and it took him a second to get out of the shock. He wrapped his own arms around Sonic and snuggled into the hedgehog's frame.

"Sonic I really want it to always be like this." Sonic unravelled his arms from around the blonde fox's back. Tails was shocked to see pain in the hedgehog's face.

"Tails, I'm so sorry. I wish, it didn't have to be this way but…" He trailed off. Tails felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach.

In the back of his mind he knew, that Sonic would probably never come out about their relationship. The realization felt like a knife piercing his heart. He felt suffocated, but he tried to keep up a composure. He snuggled up closer to the blue hedgehog and closed his eyes.

"I understand, Sonic." At least for now, he could pretend everything would be okay.

/

Amy turned on her laptop and waited as it started to load up. She crossed her arms and hummed to herself.

"Crystal told me she had some juicy gossip on her hands and wanted to pass it on to me. I wonder what's it's about." She stared at her nails and a grin formed on her face. Crystal was her friend from school who had sent her a text message saying that she had found out who was the latest student in love. Amy was very excited – and since she had nothing better to do other than spy on Sonic, she was happy to listen to this new bit of drama.

She logged into her instant messaging account since her phone was busy charging and immediately started a conversation with Crystal.

~New Message~ SEGAInstantMessaging

**SonicLuvr: Hey Crystal! I'm so excited to hear what you were going to tell me! **

MsCrystabelle: OMG Amy you are not going to believe what I heard the other day in my law class!

**SonicLuvr: Details, Details!**

MsCrystabelle: So I'm sitting in Law class and Jet starts making fun of Tails. Saying he was falling for someone. But that's not the crazy part. Shadow stood up for Tails and exposed in front of the entire class that Jet was madly in love with Storm! Can you believe it! And apparently, the two have been seen sneaking glances in the hallways! I haven't seen that though.

**SonicLuvr: Are you serious? Jet is in love with Storm? OMG OMG OMG **

MsCrystabelle: Yup! I was so shocked, but get this. Storm is in our law class now – and he sits beside Jet!

**SonicLuvr: That's crazy! So you're telling me they're practically dating?**

MsCrystabelle: Basically! I'm honestly just waiting for them to kiss and hold hands! How do you think everyone's going to take it?

**SonicLuvr: hmmm…**

**SonicLuvr: Well Jet is one of the biggest bully's in school – there goes his reputation. But the other bullies…I'm pretty sure they aren't going to understand. **

MsCrystabelle: What if they got into a fight? Or what if Jet started getting bullied? The irony itself would make me crack up laughing.

**SonicLuvr: You are totally right! Jet is so rude to everyone – especially my boyfriend, Sonic! He deserves it. **

MsCrystabelle: Mhm. SO what is going on with you and Sonic, any progress?

**SonicLuvr: Yes! He's practically mine. He's already trying to ask me out and whatnot but I'm trying to play hard to get. **

MsCrystabelle: Wow! You go girl! I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Bye :)

**SonicLuvr: Bye, girl!**

~Message Closed~ SEGAInstantMessaging

Amy sat back in her chair and laughed. She now had some deep dirt on the Green Babylon and she was going to exploit it to the fullest. Jet was always trying to pick fun at her boyfriend, Sonic, and now it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. Amy stretched her arms and got up from her chair.

"I really should get myself a nice tall class of lemonade. Like they say, revenge is best served cold." She grinned and headed downstairs to grab a drink before planning to go blow up Sonic's voicemail.

/

The next day…

Shadow walked his math class and sat down beside Tails, who was double-checking the math homework they had received the day before. Shadow was about to greet the blonde fox, but could tell he was deep in thought. Shadow watched as the blonde fox analyzed all of his answers with a careful eye. His ears suddenly twitched as he realized someone was watching him. He turned to see Shadow and a blush appeared on his face.

_What's up with him?_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Sorry Shadow, didn't see you there. I'm just checking my homework." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Shadow stared at him for another half a second and then turned to his own bag to pull out his own work.

"No problem, I've just realized I have a respect your dedication for work." Shadow mused as he looked for his homework in his book bag.

"W-what?" Tails said with shock. Was the black hedgehog actually complimenting him?

"Well I mean, the majority of the people here could really careless about school. But it's nice to see some people who care – it means there's hope for this generation." He finally found his work and began to check over it – Tails going back to doing the same, except he was still in shock at the midnight hedgehog's comment.

At this moment, Knuckles chose to walk in and take a seat in front of Tails – Shadow glaring daggers at him the whole time. Knuckles noticed this and rolled his eyes. He turned around in his seat and stared at the midnight hedgehog.

"When are you going to let that incident go? I already apologized!" He said with frustrated tone.

"W-what? No you didn't!" Knuckles turned red at this statement, realizing he had not actually apologized to Shadow face to face.

"Well, I messed up. Are we good?" He said with a shrug. Shadow was tempted more than ever to kick his face in. But he decided to play around with the red echidna.

"Whatever knucklehead, I didn't really care if you apologized or not. For one, you attacked me and _lost_." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes – the way a parent would if they were telling their child they were disappointed in them. This almost set Knuckles off.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me? Don't make a big deal about me apologizing and then say you don't even care!" He raised a fist angrily, but unclenched his fingers when Rouge stepped into the room.

The alabaster bat, feeling the tension, threw her books on her desk and crossed her arms as she stood between the two – giving both disapproving glances.

"Really guys, are we still going over this? Red, I'm not with Shadow. Jealousy is cute but after a while it's just annoying." Knuckles began to stutter at this, trying to think of something to say back. Shadow looked over to Tails, who was watching the scene and giggling. He caught Shadow's eye and then smiled. Shadow shot him a wink before turning back to Knuckles. He missed Tails' eyes widening and a blush appearing on his face.

"Yeah Knuckles, get over it. Seriously, Rouge and I are just friends." He said in monotone. Knuckles raised another fist at him and then turned back around in his seat indignantly.

"The nerve of you two…" Rouge whispered as she took her seat beside Knuckles – not even paying him any attention.

"Ha, guess I got some revenge on that red echidna, sorry about that. I know he's one of your best friends." Shadow said turning to the blonde fox. But Tails didn't look back; he seemed to be even more concentrated on his work.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about." He wouldn't even look Shadow in the eye. Shadow waved it off as the yellow fox was too busy to pay attention to the drama for more than a minute even though he had an underlying feeling it was something more than that.

/

Amy walked to the café with Wave as the lunch bell rang. Armed with gossip and a mini piko-piko hammer in her bag, she was ready for anyone to bother Sonic so that she could prove she was the best girlfriend ever.

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you about something?" Wave said as the two took a seat at the regular lunch room table. (The one in the back Sonic had originally sat at)

"Sure Wave, what's on your mind?" Amy leaned in. Wave rubbed her arms awkwardly and then clenched her teeth – as if she was in an internal struggle with herself.

"I think I'm falling in love…" She trailed off. Amy's eyes widened and she screamed.

"WHAT? That's amazing Wave!" Wave covered her face in her hands as students at nearby tables turned to stare at Amy with annoyance.

"Shut up, pink hedgehog!" Amy rolled her eyes as a student at a nearby table waved a fist in her direction.

"Anyways, so who is it Wave? And how long have you known?" Wave sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"It's Jet," Amy's jaw dropped. _Oh no, seriously? _She thought to herself.

"R-really, I didn't think he was your type. You guys seem to have more of a brother-sister relationship."

"Maybe, but I've just been feeling so weird around him lately. Plus, I've dreamt about him a couple of times…" Amy's ear twitched at this. Leaning in close, a devious smile appeared on her face.

"What _kind_ of dreams?" Wave caught the hint and turned a deep red.

"N-no! Not like that! What kind of girl do you take me for?" She waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head, tremendously embarrassed that the pink hedgehog would think that.

"Oh c'mon, you can't blame me for thinking like that!" Amy shrugged and sat back in her seat. She turned to see Jet and Storm walk over to the table.

"Hey Storm, h-hey Jet." Wave said awkwardly. Amy just waved to the two of them as they took seats beside Wave.

"What's up guys?" Storm said happily, as he pulled out his lunch (a sandwich) and started tearing it apart with his beak.

"Hey watch out Storm! You're getting bologna all over me!" Jet yelled in disgust. The grey Babylon immediately stopped and shyly apologized.

"Sorry about that Jet, I'm just really hungry." Storm said bashfully. Jet turned a deep red and became extremely flustered.

"I-it's okay." He muttered and turned away quickly. Amy's jaw dropped for the second time today.

_Oh no, he didn't! The rumours must be true…Crystal was right! _

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, and Sonic walked over the table, waving greetings and filling up the remaining seats.

"Where are Blaze and Silver?" Wave asked Rouge.

"They went out for a lunch date." Rouge explained – opening up her bag and pulling out a salad with crotons. Wave sighed at this comment but no one seemed to notice.

"So Sonic, when are you going to tell us who your secret lover is?" Jet sneered – his attitude rapidly changing from his awkward moment a couple seconds ago. Sonic and pretty much everyone except for Storm and Wave rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"I don't have a secret lover, Jet." He said exasperatingly. Tails stared over at the blue hedgehog – who was deliberately not matching his glance. Shadow just glared at Jet and shook his head.

"Jet, how about you darling, do you have a lover – or someone you secretly admire?" Rouge asked dully, trying to get the attention off of Sonic. This was getting really old. Jet's attitude did a complete 180 and went back to his stuttering ways.

"N-no, of course not!" He muttered. Amy was trying to hold back laughter.

_That's what you get! You should really just keep your mouth shut and leave my Sonic alone!_

"So you don't have strong feelings for anyone?" Wave turned and asked him, staring directly in his eyes. The whole table went silent. No one had expected Wave of all people to question Jet. Jet turned to her with an incredulous look, his mouth slightly agar. The whole table turned to him, waiting on his response. But before he had a chance Amy stepped in.

"Yeah Jet, you _sure_ you don't have any strong feelings for anyone? I mean I've been hearing some things and I really wonder…" She placed a finger on her chin and stared at the ceiling, trying to appear smart. Jet turned to her angrily.

"Shut up Amy! No one was talking to you! And what have you heard?" He slammed his fist on the table. Sonic waved his hands in the air, trying to defuse the situation.

"H-hey guys, it's not that serious." He said loudly. But yet again, the pink hedgehog and green bird were in another world.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Maybe if you left my Sonic alone, then I wouldn't have to deal with you myself!"

"Excuse me? He'll never be your Sonic because everyone knows you're not the secret lover mentioned in the rumours."

"How do you know? And why are you so involved in his personal life? Maybe we should dig into _yours_; I wonder what we'll find…" She let the word "find" roll on her tongue a bit. Her cocky expression daring him to say more, and he was so heated he immediately took the bait.

"Find out what? At least I have a life. You have nothing going on except your failing romance with Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy had had about enough.

"Well at least I'm not in love with Storm!" She knew she shouldn't have said that, but it didn't matter now. An awkward silence fell over the table. Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic's eyes widened. Tails shook his head at Amy disapprovingly. Rouge and Wave gasped and covered their mouths. And Storm just stared at Jet. Jet froze. His mouth wide and his eyes even wider. He clenched both of his fists and turned his attention to Shadow.

"This hedgehog made that up! That's a lie!" He pointed towards Shadow.

"He's just a rumour-starter and a fake hedgehog to boot! Why would you even say that, Amy?" Jet was in irate now. His eyes were bulging out and the veins in his hands were getting tighter and bigger. Shadow didn't even know what to say. However, he didn't have to because someone piped in for him.

"Don't say that about Shadow! He was only defending me when you were picking fun at me!" Tails screamed, pointing a finger at Jet. Everyone turned to Tails now, and he quickly looked down at the realization of all the attention he had just brought on himself.

"Why are you defending Shadow, Tails?" Sonic asked, with a slight anger in his voice. Shadow glared at Sonic and then gave a small smile to Tails, who smiled back. Rouge was taking this whole thing in very slowly.

_Shadow wouldn't…with Tails, right? He just wouldn't… _But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Knuckles leaned in to her and whispered in her ear.

"This is why we should go out for lunch more often! These guys are crazy!" Rouge stifled a laugh as she nodded in agreement.

Jet stormed out of the cafeteria at a loss for words.

"Tails you still didn't answer my question." Sonic said, this time in a more pushy tone. Tails turned to Sonic and his eyes widened. He had never seen the blue hedgehog so angry. Sonic's eyes were wide with fury and his fists were clenched on the table. He was biting his bottom lip hard and his body was tensed up.

"We're friends, Sonic. That's why I defended him." Sonic turned his attention towards Shadow now.

"Really," He asked. Shadow simply nodded.

"Fine, whatever." Sonic huffed before getting up and leaving the table. Shadow sighed before getting up and going in the direction Sonic was going.

"Sonic, wait a minute!" He said as he took off after him. Everyone else at the table sat awkwardly. Rouge sighed and crossed her arms.

"And this is why at least 3 of us should go out for lunch daily."

_I missed reading all of your lovely reviews! This week was so crazy for me but at least now I can come back to updating this story. I'm not trying to make you guys hate Amy – honestly I have no problem with her. I just really can't see her with Sonic. I mean he's never given her any real affection other than friendly or brotherly affection. However, it is so much fun to write about her cause she's the first to start up drama! And just imagine if Jet saw how I was making his character in this story XD. Anyways, Shadow is going after Sonic to talk to him…wonder how that will go. And poor Wave, falling for Jet and then hearing the terrible tru- I mean rumour. Anyways, R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter._

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	7. The Forest of Glass & Solitude

_-No Regrets- Chapter 7_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

"Sonic! Stop running!"

Shadow sprinted as fast as he could. He had to catch up with the blue hedgehog and settle this issue between the two. They were off school property now, heading towards…

Actually Shadow wasn't used to this area. He was sure they had passed by Emerald Park but now he had no idea where the blue hedgehog was travelling to. They were sprinting down the highway now – to everyone else, they were just a flash of black and blue.

"Sonic! Why are you so stubborn? Just stop and listen to me!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as the azure hedgehog showed no signs of stopping.

Now they were getting to the edge of town. Now Shadow was very confused. They were going in the opposite direction of Soleanna – which wouldn't have been possible anyway because Soleanna was an island. But Shadow still had no clue as to where Sonic was headed. As they reached the edge of town, Shadow noticed the clouds getting darker. The air seemed colder and the wind was rustling more than usual. As they raced down a desolate street, Shadow realized the road was endless. There were no trees or roadblocks, or even cars. It was just a long, empty road.

Suddenly, Sonic made an abrupt turn into a forest that Shadow hadn't noticed before. But when he saw it he couldn't take his eyes away. Sonic disappeared inside and Shadow stopped before heading inside.

The trees of this forest were black with red leaves. Shadow's eyes widened. Actually the trees themselves looked like they were made of glass.

"What is this place, Sonic?" He thought to himself before stepping into this forest made of glass.

/

"Alright, bye Blaze!" Silver waved as the couple separated into different hallways. He headed towards his next class with a smug look on his face. His relationship with Blaze was so good. The couple never got into big arguments or had rumours circling around each other. Actually, they were the only couple it seemed who didn't need to work some issue out – and Silver was more than grateful.

"I would hate to be in the situations that some of our friends are in," He thought aloud, looking around to see that he was the only one in the hallway.

"Why am I always late for class?" He sighed loudly before stopping abruptly. He sensed something.

_Someone's crying?_

He turned from right to left. No one was there.

_Or is there?_

He closed his eyes and thought deeply.

_There!_

He opened his eyes suddenly and a confused expression formed on his face. Someone was hiding behind the garbage can.

_Who would purposely sit behind a garbage can?_

He shrugged and went over to see what this person he sensed was doing. He walked slowly, since he wasn't exactly sure what was there. Sure, he would probably be fine but it didn't kill to be careful. As he got closer he saw a green feather poking up from behind the can.

_No way…_

He stretched his neck to make sure he was seeing who he thought he was. He shook his head and contemplated his next move.

"Jet, is that you?" He squinted his eyes, still thinking he wasn't seeing who he thought he was seeing. But sure enough, there was Jet, covering his face and sitting down behind a garbage can. He didn't even look up when Silver approached him.

"J-just leave me alone, okay?" Silver rolled his eyes. Why was this always happening to him?

"Did something happen at lunch, something always does." His attempt at a joke went unnoticed by the green Babylon rouge. Instead Jet turned to him with an angry expression on his face.

"Yeah, your friends ganged up on me! And that pink hedgehog…grrr." He threw up his hands in the air with defeat. Silver gave out an exasperated sigh. He didn't need to be at this _incident_ to know that Jet had probably initiated the whole thing.

"Hey, Jet, let me tell you something." Silver said as he moved the garbage can over and took a seat beside the green bird.

"Based on the incident that happened the other day, what I took from you is that you're really influenced by gossip. Plus, you don't have a problem asking others about their personal business but you have a big problem when someone asks you about yours. Doesn't that seem unfair?" Silver explained. Jet stared at the floor and slowly starting nodding his head. Silver took this as an incentive to continue.

"Rumours and gossip and all of that… are just a waste of time." Jet shook his head and covered his face again.

"You don't understand Silver! There's a really bad rumour going around about me right now and I just don't know what to do." Silver tilted his head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow. Jet was the king of these rumours, who would start a rumour about him? A light bulb went off in his head.

_Amy…_

Flashbacks of the other day when the two got into it came back to him.

"Well what _is_ this rumour?" He asked curiously, almost worried about what he could imagine the pink hedgehog conjuring up.

"She said I…" It was as if the green bird couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yeah..." Silver waited impatiently, just remembering he was missing class time.

"She said I'm in love with Storm." Silver's eyes widened. Jet cringed, as if waiting for the grey hedgehog to burst out laughing. But Silver didn't. Instead, he pressed on with another question.

"So…do you?" His first thought was that the green Babylon rouge would deny the rumour. But as Jet sat there with his head in his hands not making a sound, Silver's thoughts scattered and he was even more confused than before.

"You're in love with Storm?" He asked again with a soft tone. Jet looked at him with the saddest look Silver had ever seen.

"I think I am, but I'm not completely sure right now. And now everyone is making fun of us and I don't know what to do." He sniffled. Silver couldn't help but feel terrible for the green bird.

"I know I haven't been the nicest person I could have been but now I'm just worried about what the big dogs are going to think of this." Silver hadn't thought about that. There were some students in older grades that definitely have a problem with this. They would probably give Jet hell for it. Silver just shook his head.

_Why do I always get myself into things like this?_

"Look Jet," He said standing up. "I honestly believe if you started to be nicer to people, people like us wouldn't care. And who cares what everyone else has to say anyways. Love is love. Just remember that." Jet looked up at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Thanks, Silver." Silver nodded and then ran down the hallway. His mother was going to kill him when she found out he was late for class _again_.

/

"Sonic! Where are you?" Shadow yelled out.

He was in the thick of the forest now. He had walked for a while, making sure not to touch anything. The red branches just made him grimace – wondering what could have made them that crimson colour. The black tree trunks weren't appealing either – they looked as if they had been through a fire or a tar spill. He shook his head and walked on. Trying not to stare at the ground, as it was the strangest thing in the forest.

It was pure glass. Clear as crystal, and Shadow could clearly see his reflection when he looked down.

"What is this place? And _why_ would Sonic come here?" He crossed his arms and continued to walk.

"I wonder if anyone followed us here…" He looked behind him as he said this. Seeing no one, he turned back and continued on.

"Sonic! Would you just come out already?" He blushed as he finished this sentence.

"N-not literally, I mean would you just stop hiding!" He heard a snicker and then a sniffle and looked up.

Amongst the black and red trees was a floating orb that was a blinding white. It was as big as a truck and was just floating in the middle of the forest. There was an opening on one side but Shadow was standing on the opposite side. Shadow asked himself why he hadn't noticed that before but then realized it was probably because he had been looking for Sonic on the ground. He wouldn't have thought to look into the air.

"You gonna help me up there?" He asked shaking his head. A gloved hand from inside the orb pointed to a nearby tree that seemed to bend towards the giant orb. Shadow hopped onto the tree and ran up towards the orb. He saw the opening and stepped inside.

"Wow," Was all he could say. Inside, the orb looked like a white room. There was a hanging circular light that gave everything in the room a shadow. However, there were only two things in the room – including Shadow. Sonic stood in the middle and gave Shadow a small smile.

"Like what I've done with the place?" He said weakly. Shadow smirked and then gave the blue hedgehog a serious look.

"Why did you run away like that? I thought the fastest hedgehog alive took on any challenge?"

"Oh so now I'm the fastest huh? You finally admitted it." Sonic seemed to easily regain his cocky side, much to Shadow's dismay. Shadow smacked his forehead.

"I'm not even going to go there with you, I didn't come all this way to argue over something like that." He scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor of the orb – which, like the forest floor, was made of reflective glass.

"What is this place, by the way?" Sonic looked around and shrugged.

"I only know the name, Bloodless Refuge." Shadow tilted his head to the side and Sonic sighed.

"I read about it in one of my classes," Shadow's eyes urged him to go on.

"I was doing a jog a month ago and came across it. And when I'm going through something I just come here. It's so quiet and no one comes here – so it's the perfect place to hang out."

Shadow nodded. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to need some alone time. Thinking back to his spot in the forest that he went to at lunch, he looked up at Sonic.

"I have a place like this, but it's not as far. Maybe you could come by." He said with a small smile. Sonic shook his head.

"No Shadow, you see I-I'm with someone." Shadow's eyes widened.

"So the rumours were true?" Sonic nodded.

"W-who is it?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, his face was serious but his voice quivered a bit. He honestly, didn't want to know the answer.

"Shadow, you broke up with me and I've moved on. I mean, I hope you have too…" Sonic stared at the floor as he said this, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Who is it?" Sonic looked up. Shadow was completely serious now. He wasn't mad, but he wanted an answer.

"It's…"

/

Tails felt terrible. He felt like he was responsible for most of the events that had just taken place. And now his boyfriend and good friend were skipping school and he was here feeling sorry for himself.

"What am I going to do?" He was sitting in law class, staring at the empty seat beside him which was usually occupied by Shadow.

"Why did you go after him?" He thought aloud.

Suddenly, Jet walked into the classroom. The teacher scolded him for being tardy but immediately stopped when she saw that Jet was sniffling.

"Are you okay, Jet?" Jet only nodded and took his seat, not even looking in Tails' direction. Tails glared at Jet's back.

_If this is my fault then it is definitely his fault too_.

Tails couldn't believe that Jet had tried to start drama with Sonic again. Hadn't the green Babylon rouge learned the first time? It was extremely annoying that he continued to fall for the hear-say and gossip hotline. If he just acted like he had a mind of his own, he would dismiss most of the crap students passed around as "News".

Suddenly, Jet got up from his seat, grabbing his backpack, and began walking towards Tails.

_Oh no what does he want now? _Tails frowned. His mouth turned into a small "o" when Jet took a seat beside him. The green bird turned to him with a small smile.

"Hey, can we talk?" Tails glared at Jet for a second, but his menacing glare disappeared when he saw Jet's smile. The green bird's eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tear-stained.

"Sure,"

"Look, I'm sorry for causing all of the drama for the last little while. I didn't know what it was like to be the victim of drama until it was actually me." Tails nodded in agreement. Jet was right on that one.

Jet sighed and continued.

"Actually, that rumour about Storm and I…its true." Tails covered his mouth as to not gasp too loudly.

_That was supposed to be a joke! So he really is in love with Storm?_

"So you're really in love with…"

"Not, love." Jet cut him off.

"I don't know what it is. But it's this strong connection. I tried to ignore it for a while…but I have to face the truth." Tails almost felt bad for the green bird, who looked like he was on the verge of crying again. But he was still the cause of the incident at lunch.

"Well, I hope that works out well for you. I don't have any problem with homosexuality." Jet smiled and sighed in relief.

"R-really? That's a relief. I thought you were gonna scream at me and tell me to get away from you." Tails laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not like that. I have my own problems going on, so I'm no one to judge."

"Well…thanks Tails. I know you might be mad that this is just gossip, but I heard Sonic and Shadow are on their way back." Tails eyes widened.

"Really? That's good, I was worried about them." Jet nodded.

"Yeah, they'll probably be back before the end of class." He winked and went back to take his seat. Storm walked in at that second and sat beside Jet.

Tails watched anxiously as Jet tried to explain the whole situation to Storm, who just nodded and smiled. He noticed Jet saying the rumour wasn't true, but Tails understood why.

"Hey, no rumour could break up our friendship, Boss!" Storm said enthusiastically. Jet smiled and then gave Tails a this-is-gonna-be-hard expression, which Tails giggled at.

The blonde fox pulled out his phone and sent a text message to both Shadow and Sonic.

_Come back soon guys – Tails_

/

Shadow stared in shock as the name fell off of Sonic's tongue.

"N-no way!" He took a step back in disbelief, staring at the hedgehog who was just looking at the floor.

"Are you serious, Sonic?" He was so hurt and so confused. Sonic just nodded and tried not to make eye contact.

"How could you do this to me?"

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I already told you guys what was going on though. Plus I love doing long chapters so this one took a while. Anyways, what did you guys think? Jet as a nice guy? Maybe a little OOC but don't worry, he's still going to be super cocky. Silver is always the mediator and the shoulder to cry on, but I think he plays that role well. And poor Shadow, wonder what he'll say to Sonic in the next chapter. Anyways R&R, you guys are the best. Stay tuned!_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	8. Another Sad Love Song

_-No Regrets- Chapter 8_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SilverxBlaze more as the story goes!_

"Hey Knuckles!" Rouge hugged her boyfriend as he stepped onto her porch. The red echidna smiled and returned the hug before the white bat broke it up and gestured him inside her home.

"Hey, Rouge, what's up?" Rouge gestured for him to sit at her kitchen table while she went to make some snacks.

"Nothing much, I invited Shadow over but I'm not sure he's gonna come." She said as she poured the two of them iced tea. Knuckles accepted his when she brought the cups over.

"Did he say anything about what happened when he skipped school with Sonic? I really think we should have gone after both of them." Rouge nodded and then shook her head.

"Yeah, but if we had all skipped – we _all_ would have gotten into some serious trouble. And because it was over a minor rumour I doubt we would have been taken seriously." Knuckles thought about it for a minute and then agreed.

"True. We would have been _seriously_ laughed at by the staff." Rouge smiled.

"Yup, so it's better we all just leave that drama between the love triangle." Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"What _Love Triangle_?" Rouge pondered whether or not to go on but ultimately decided to anyways.

"Well I mean, doesn't it seem weird how Shadow stood up for Tails? And then Tails stood up for Shadow? And then Sonic was mad that Tails stood up for Shadow?" The red echidna's eyes began to close. Rouge inwardly giggled.

He didn't get it, but it didn't matter. She knew this was a conversation she would have to have with the midnight hedgehog and _maybe_ that blue speedster.

"Anyways, there's this new restaurant opening up close to Emerald Park tonight. Would you like to be my date for the evening?" She mocked the way a gentleman would ask a lady to a ball. Knuckles scoffed and smiled, playing along.

"Why, Miss Rouge, I would love to." Rouge giggled as she got up from her chair and took a seat on Knuckles lap.

"Well what else would you like to do with the time we have now?" She smirked.

/

Blaze rushed over to the house phone that was ringing like a fire alarm.

"I really need a softer ringtone for this thing!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to dissolve her new found headache.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hey Blaze, I was wondering if you could come over…right now?" She heard Tails pleading through the phone.

"Sure I'll be there soon!" Thanking her work ethic that had made her do all her homework the second she had gotten home, Blaze grabbed her spring jacket and headed out the door.

When she got there she could hear mechanical sounds coming from Tails' garage. The garage door was closed however, so she decided to knock on it like it was a front door. The mechanical noises stopped and a ringing began, which made the garage door automatically rise. Tails was standing in the middle, working on the X-Tornado. He waved towards Blaze and then turned off the machines he had been working on. He still had his goggles on as he walked over to her to say hi.

"Hey, thanks for coming down!" He lifted the goggles off of his eyes and left them to sit on his forehead. Blaze nodded and gave him a small smile.

"No problem, so what's going on?" Tails' ears drooped a bit, and Blaze cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me, something happened at lunch time? Sorry to say this, but I'm glad Silver and I went out for lunch then." She crossed her arms and shook her head. While she loved her friends, she couldn't help but dislike all the drama they got into over stupid rumours and gossip.

"I don't blame you. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a movie, or a comic, or a fanfiction…" He trailed off and looked towards the sky. (GeminiMercedes: I better hide!)

"Anyways, yeah it was a mess." He gestured Blaze into his house as they walked out of the garage and into the main house. Tails headed to the kitchen to grab some food and told Blaze to take a seat in the living room. Blaze took a seat on the recliner and tapped her foot impatiently. She really wanted to know what had happened now. Tails returned with apple juice and cookies. As the two started to eat, Blaze gestured for Tails to inform her on what was going on.

"Well, basically Jet was bothering Sonic again and then Amy jumped in." Blaze nodded.

_Typical, _She thought to herself.

"But then, Amy, I guess she heard some rumour about Jet, started screaming about how at least she wasn't in love with Storm." Blaze almost dropped the cookie she was eating.

"So Jet is in love with Storm?" Tails shook his head. Blaze frowned in confusion.

"Well not exactly. See he talked to me about it in our last class and said he's confused with his feelings right now." Blaze was even more confused now.

"So what, you and Jet are friends now?"

"I wouldn't say friends; we're just nice to each other now." He took a sip of his apple juice. Blaze nodded and finished off the cookie she had almost dropped from the previous shock.

"Oh okay." Suddenly Tails sighed loudly.

"But that's not what I called you over to talk about." Blaze tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow.

"Did something else happen then?"

She was now _very_ glad she had decided to skip out on lunch with the group today. They were just all about the drama. Yeah, they were in high school, but this was ridiculous.

"Well, see Jet tried to pin the blame on the rumour on Shadow – so I stood up for him. Sonic wasn't too pleased with that." Blaze perused her lips.

"Well why would Sonic get upset over that? Isn't he friends with Shadow as well?" Blaze asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know actually. They didn't seem too happy with each other today. That's weird; I didn't notice that before Blaze."

"But anyways, Sonic got mad at me when I wouldn't give him a reason for defending Shadow and he left school. Shadow followed him." Blaze's jaw dropped.

_Okay this is getting ridiculous. _She thought to herself. First a fight between Knuckles and Shadow, and now Sonic and Shadow skipping school?

"Wow, seriously. Where did they go?" Tails nodded. He pulled out his phone from his pant pocket and sighed when he saw no new text messages.

"Yeah, and I tried sending them both text messages, but they haven't answered me. I'm getting worried. I have no idea where they went. That's why I was so busy working on the Tornado. I was ready to go after them if they didn't contact me by the evening." Blaze shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Tails. I heard there's going to be a blizzard tonight, you better stay in. Plus, those two can handle themselves. They've saved the world before, right?" She moved closer to her friend and patted him on the back. Tails didn't look at her and just stared at the floor.

"What if something happens to them?" He shook his head, brushing away tears. Blaze didn't even know what to say. She kept rubbing him on the back to calm him down.

"I feel like it was my entire fault if something happens…" Tails sniffled. Blaze gave him a hug.

"Then don't think that something bad is going to happen. I bet you 10 to 1 they are going to be in school tomorrow! Then you can talk it over with them." Tails slowly nodded, but Blaze hid her worry.

_I hope I'm right about this one… _She stared out the window, watching the clouds begin to turn gray.

/

But amongst all the rumours, Blaze's predictions were spot on. Walking into his math class, Tails noticed Shadow sitting at his usual desk and checking over his homework. Rouge and Knuckles weren't there yet, but Tails wasn't focussed on that. His legs shook as he walked over to Shadow and took a seat beside him. Shadow didn't even look up.

"H-hey Shadow." Tails muttered. Shadow looked up and gave Tails a small smile, before quickly turning back to his work. Tails stared at the midnight hedgehog and then turned to stare at his own desk.

_What am I supposed to say?_ He thought to himself. How was he supposed to bring that up? Plus, they were at school; the midnight hedgehog would probably not want to talk about what happened with all these gossip loving students sitting close by.

Then it hit him.

"Hey today is Friday right?" The blonde fox asked in his indoor voice.

"Yup," Shadow nodded, still focussing on his work. Then it hit him too.

"We have to go to Soleanna today." Tails explained while the black hedgehog grunted in annoyance.

"I still can't believe we have to head down there for this stupid project." Shadow said, without even looking at the yellow fox.

"I know, but it will feel really good when we're finished." Tails said with a smile. Shadow finally looked at him and nodded.

_We can talk about it when we get there. _The blonde fox decided.

/

Rouge headed to her second class, Business. She sighed loudly. She really didn't want to go to a class with Jet and Wave. They were so dramatic and were always the instigators of a fight or battle. Plus, those said battles were over the stupidest things. Like yesterday for example, _that_ could have been avoided.

"Well this _is_ high school…" She thought out loud.

"You just realized that?" Knuckles sneered jokingly. Rouge had been so deep in thought; she had forgotten Knuckles was walking with her to class. They had first and second period together, but she hadn't really been thinking of that as she was replaying the events that had transpired yesterday at lunch.

"No, Knucklehead. I was just thinking about what happened yesterday. You know, you want to believe that everyone is mature enough to handle business without fighting or arguing but then again look where we are." Knuckles frowned at the term of endearment Rouge mentioned him as, but nodded in agreement. Then again, he couldn't even say anything since he had gotten into a fight with Shadow over something he had misunderstood.

They walked into class and took their assigned seats in the middle of the room. Rouge preferred the back of the class, but that wasn't an option with this teacher. Ms. Gregory was a strict, middle aged woman who seemed to have an extreme dislike for students. Why she was a teacher was anyone's guess.

"Alright class, now that you're all here…" She sent a glare in Rouge and Knuckles direction. Rouge glared back.

_What is her problem? We weren't even late._

"I have an assignment for you guys today. You have to work in pairs. The pairs will be chosen by me of course." Groans were heard from most of the students in the room, including Rouge and Knuckles who knew Ms. Gregory would never keep them together.

"Alright, this is the assignment; you all have to calculate the ratio of trade imports and exports between Station Square and Soleanna. You have your textbooks and I'll even let you use your phones to find information on the internet. You have the whole period." Rouge took that opportunity to look around the class at who could possibly be her partner. She didn't know too many people in the class but she did see Jet and Wave sitting together. The two were refusing to look at each other and shifting awkwardly in their seats.

_That's what happens when you listen to drama like it's the official global news. _

"Okay class! Let me tell you the groups now!" Ms. Gregory said before she began to go through the pairs. She came to the end where Rouge and Knuckles were.

"Rouge, you're with Wave. And Knuckles you're with Jet. Okay, everyone get to it!"

Rouge groaned as she walked over to sit by Wave. As she walked over and looked for a seat, Jet turned to her and smiled.

"Oh hey Rouge, you can take my seat. I have to move anyway," He pointed towards Knuckles.

"Thanks Jet." Rouge nodded and took a seat beside the violet hawk. Wave just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Okay how about this? You look up the import and export rates for Soleanna and I'll look it up for Station Square." Rouge heard the condescending tone in Wave's voice but decided to dismiss it.

"Sure, that's fine hun. As long as we get it done, I don't think it really matters who does which location." Rouge smirked and then grabbed her textbook.

Wave just huffed and went back to her phone. She grabbed some paper and pencils out of her bag.

"Just write down what you find here when you're done." Rouge just nodded and went back to her text book.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Jet asked Knuckles when he took a seat beside the red echidna.

"It doesn't really matter. Well actually, I don't have my phone on me so I'll just use the text book to see what I can find on both." He crossed his arms and then reached in his bag to grab his business textbook.

"Okay, that's fine. My phone has internet so maybe I can find some info on both as well. If you find information on one of them over the other, I'll just look for the latter." Jet said with a wink as he pulled out his iphone and began looking up information.

_What is up with him? He's being so nice…too nice. _Knuckles thought to himself as he looked through his textbook. He decided to speak up on his suspicions'.

"You know Jet, I don't actually have a problem with you but I would be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed with how you keep bothering Sonic." Knuckles was tempted to crack his knuckles to show he wasn't joking around but he knew he couldn't entice _another_ fight.

Jet looked up at him with a sad look on his face and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm sorry for bugging Sonic and you guys all the time." Knuckles' jaw dropped in shock. Jet _apologizing_? He had seen it all now.

"W-well, as long as you won't do it again, I guess we can be friends." Knuckles regained his composure and smiled at the green hawk.

"Alright," Jet said with a big smile. "Now let's get this work done or Ms. Gregory is going to have a fit." They both laughed and then stopped when Ms. Gregory turned to them, glaring daggers in their direction.

"She is insane!" Jet whispered to Knuckles before returning to his phone.

/

Tails headed to his third class, History. He sighed in disappointment. Unlike Shadow, Sonic hadn't said two words to him in the two classes they had together.

_I wonder if he's mad at me…_ He thought to himself. He didn't even know what to do. First of all he didn't even understand why Sonic was mad at him. Why couldn't he stand up for Shadow? Weren't Shadow and Sonic friends?

"Uggh!" Tails threw his hands in the air in frustration.

_He's in my History class too. This is going to be fun._

He walked into his History classroom and took a seat beside Knuckles who was having a conversation with Sonic, who was sitting behind him. The conversation stopped on Sonic's end when Tails sat down. Knuckles looked back and forth between the two of them.

"So you guys still aren't talking?" Sonic crossed his arms and looked away while Tails just sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to get rejected again by Sonic. If the blue hedgehog didn't want to talk, he would just have to respect that and wait till he did. Forcing something like a conversation would probably have a not so good ending. Knuckles shook his head in frustration.

"Sonic, c'mon now. Why are you mad at Tails? I don't see a problem with him standing up for Shadow. Aren't we all supposed to be friends?"

"Shadow isn't my friend. Isn't it easy how we all forget it was Shadow who gave Amy that love potion?" Everyone got quiet. Yes, that detail had been forgotten. Tails' eyes opened wide. That would be a good reason for the blue speedster to be against him being friends with Shadow.

"But are you sure it was him?" Tails found himself asking. Sonic didn't look at him, but nodded in his direction.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. But isn't that a problem between you and Shadow? What does Tails have to do with it?" Knuckles asked impatiently. Sonic seemed to contemplate an answer, and then just scoffed before grabbing his mp3 out of his bag and putting his earphones in. A sign that meant the conversation was over.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat. He thought to himself for a minute and then turned to look at Tails. Suddenly his eyes went wide and Tails stared back at him with a similar look.

"W-what is it Knuckles?" Knuckles slowly turned to Sonic and then back to Tails and then shook his head.

"Maybe she was right…" He muttered. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe who was right about what?" Knuckles turned back to him and gasped.

"Uh, nothing! Never mind me." He grabbed his own mp3 out of his pocket and shoved the earphones in as fast as possible.

Tails sighed and shook his head, turning back to stare at his desk once again.

_What is going on with everyone?_

/

_Hey guys! Okay so next chapter we are off to Soleanna. I actually wanted to do that bit this chapter, but I think it will be better if I brainstorm some more on how that trip is going to go. I really do like Knurouge (KnucklesxRouge) so expect more fluff from them in future chapters. What do you guys think of this little SonicxShadowxTails triangle I got going on? I definitely didn't think to include that but I am so glad I did! It is so dramatic and funny and I really like those three together (SonicxShadow TailsxSonic) so I don't know where this is going to go. Anyways R&R and THIS TIME I was wondering if you guys could comment on where you want to see the story go and what you want to see in future chapters! Your input means a lot to me, and really keeps me motivated._

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	9. Your Love's So Irrelevant

_-No Regrets- Chapter 9 (Your Love's so Irrelevant)_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SonicShadowTails, SilverxBlaze, JetStorm, KnucklesRouge _

The train at Station Square took only minutes to rush into the subway. The loud grinding of the metal wheels breaking as they came to a full stop was the only thing that shook Tails out of his thoughts. He stared at the train which was now in front of him, doors opening automatically. People walked out quickly, dodging the outside people who were now rushing to get inside the train. Tails felt a finger poke his shoulder and turned to see Shadow's gloved hand gesturing towards the train.

"So, are we gonna get on?" Shadow said gruffly. Tails, surprised at the midnight hedgehog's sudden coldness, just nodded and began to walk towards the open doors. Most of the impatient passengers had already come inside and were taking seats. Luckily, there was room for the hedgehog and fox to get comfortable in one of the two cubicle seats. Tails took his backpack off of his back and placed it on his lap as he sat down, Shadow doing the same. The train slowly began to move, the grinding of its wheels becoming a soothing background to the chattering passengers that cluttered its interior.

"Shadow, I need to ask you something." Tails stared intently at his yellow backpack, as if his statement was directed at it instead of the midnight hedgehog sitting beside him.

Shadow turned and stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Is it true that it was _you_ who spiked the potion Amy had given to Sonic?" Tails turned to look at Shadow whose eyes had widened. However, this only lasted a second and Shadow's facial expression went back to his normal dull staring.

"Why do you want to know?" He replied in monotone. Tails couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Because I want to be friends with you and I need to know if it was true or not! Sonic seems to have a problem with you and really believes you did it, so I want to know if it's true!" He yelled, causing the attention of some of the passengers to turn in his direction. Tails blushed with embarrassment and went back to staring at his bag, mumbling an apology to Shadow. Shadow brushed it off and began to stare at the back of the seat in front of him.

"I was upset," He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Tails turned up to look at him, and the midnight hedgehog realized the blonde fox was on the verge of tears. His eyes had become puffy and red and his bottom lip was quivering. Shadow sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Tails, I know lately I've been a lot _nicer_, but right now I have a lot on my mind." Tails reached out his hand and lightly grasped Shadow's forearm.

"Y-you can talk to me, Shadow." He muttered. In all honestly, the blonde fox didn't completely know what had made him so upset. He did value his friendship with Shadow and while he was still confused with what to do with Sonic, he wanted the two to be friends. School had gotten so stressful and their circle of friends was constantly fighting over trivial things, it was too much for Tails to take.

"D-don't cry Tails." Shadow looked into his eyes with something the blonde fox hadn't seen before.

_Sincerity? _At this point Tails didn't know what it was, but he knew it was welcoming. He instinctively rubbed his eyes, which were about to emit fresh tears. When he looked up, he noticed Shadow had gotten closer. The midnight hedgehog's crimson red eyes were darting from the blonde fox's eyes to his lips. Tails had a feeling he knew where this was going, he had seen the movies. And there was a nagging at the back of his mind telling him that this was wrong, but he ignored it.

_Sonic, I deserve better…_

He closed his own eyes and pushed out his lips a bit. He wasn't surprised when he felt lips touch his own. They were cold, and yet so smooth. He moaned lightly as he got comfortable.

/

Shadow couldn't believe how red his face was getting as he kissed the blonde fox. Had the feelings they had for each other gotten this strong in the short amount of time that they had got to know each other? He placed that thought to the back of his mind as his set all of his focus on the fox he was kissing. He wrapped his arms around the blonde fox and the two snuggled into each other as they continued to kiss.

However, after a minute a thought popped into both of their minds.

_Wait, Tails is gay?_

_Wait, is Shadow gay?_

/

"You were completely right about those two!"

The red echidna rushed inside of Rouge's house the second she opened the door. She flinched at how fast her boyfriend waltzed in. But then again, it was Knuckles.

She should have known better.

"Well of course I was! Who are we talking about again?' She replied with a smile. Crossing her arms, she began walking to her kitchen – which was the usual room where the two would hang out and chill. Knuckles opened his mouth to explain, but she cut him off.

"Wait! What happened to 'Hey beautiful, how are you doing? Did I mention you look stunning today'?" She mocked a deep voice as she said this. Knuckles shrugged and sighed.

"Sorry Rouge, you look beautiful today. Can I get to what I was going to say now?" The white bat laughed and then nodded, gesturing for him to sit at the kitchen table as she walked around the island in her kitchen to grab some food from the fridge. Knuckles waited for a second to see if she would try to interrupt again, but when she didn't he continued.

"Sonic and Tails! There is definitely something going on between those two! And I can tell that Shadow has something to do with the whole mess." Rouge only giggled and nodded, as she returned with some sliced fruit and vegetables, equipped with a bowl of dipping sauce. The red echidna grinned ear to ear at the sight of grapes and other assorted fruit, and immediately dove in.

"Men…" Rouge rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. After shoving more than a dozen grapes in his mouth, Knuckles began to continue. He was interrupted by Rouge again who gestured for him to swallow before he went on.

"*Gulp* Sorry about that. So yeah, Sonic is ignoring Tails now and he doesn't want to talk to Shadow at all! I understand that it probably has to do with the love potion incident but I mean, c'mon what does that have to do with Tails?" Rouge placed a finger on her chin looked towards the ceiling.

"Tails and Sonic aren't talking now? Guess, I'll have to investigate deeper." She pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket and began to go through her contacts.

"Who are you calling?" The red echidna asked before shoving more fruit into his mouth. Rouge clicked on Shadow's name when it appeared on her phone.

"Shadow," She replied. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited a minute.

There was silence before she took the phone away and shook her head.

"Voicemail, but Shadow usually answers his phone so he doesn't have to deal with the voicemail…" She stared at her phone in disbelief.

"Did he mention any places he had to go?" Knuckles asked, taking a break from the fruit.

"No…well at least, not that I can remember…" She thought hard, but came up with nothing.

"Well I'm sure he's fine." Knuckles said, sensing her worry.

"I hope he is too." The white bat sighed.

/

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic inwardly groaned. It was a cool, sunny, Friday afternoon and he really had wanted to keep to himself and zone out the world. He had wanted to go to his special forest, but after his mother had found out he had skipped class to head over there – he had gotten into a lot of trouble.

_Flashback:_

_Ring! Ring!_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sonic groaned as he ran over to the house phone in the kitchen. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Sonic?" _

"_Oh, hey mom. What's up?" She didn't sound happy, but in that moment he couldn't fathom why. _

"_What's up? Do you know the school called my cell phone to let me know that you skipped class after lunch the other day?" He gulped. He had forgotten that after his little 'getaway trip' he had never returned to school. He had simply gone home. _

"_Haha…sorry about that…" He flinched, knowing she was going to yell again. _

"_Sorry doesn't cut it! I don't want you gallivanting all over the city just because you aren't feeling well! I didn't give you the permission to live in your own place just so you could do anything at anytime. You are over there so you are closer to your school, so focus on your education! Got it?" Sonic sighed. _

"_Yes Mom, I promise, it won't happen again." _

"_Alright, sweetie, you have a good day now. AND I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN EVER AGAIN! Love you, bye." _

_Sonic sighed as he heard the receiver click. _

_Flashback End_

Sonic shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he ever skipped school again and his mother found out. Needless to say, he would definitely not try to go down that path again.

And now, as he was trying to get some peace and tranquility, Amy just _had_ to march on by. Sonic mentally noted to drill a peep hole in his front door.

"H-hey Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked with a fake smile, holding the door open enough so he could look out but not enough so that the pink hedgehog could get inside. Amy blushed and clasped her hands together.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I came by to see you! You've been so glum the last little while and I thought you might need some company." Sonic raised an eyebrow and brushed off a fit of laughter. Even if he did need company, (which he didn't) the last hedgehog he would ever want to hang out with was Amy right now. She was a sweet girl and all, but she was so clingy. And all the drama she surrounded herself in was a complete turn-off. And, the fact that she was a girl – Sonic blushed at that thought.

"So are you going to let me in?" Sonic sighed and opened the door a bit more, so the pink hedgehog could make her way inside.

"Why Sonic dear, your place is so messy! You really should invite me over here more often so I can whip things into shape!" She exclaimed as she explored his living situation.

_Invited? Who invited you here? _Sonic thought to himself. But of course, he was too nice to say that.

"I guess your right. Hey, that's my room! Can you uh, not go in there Amy?" The pink hedgehog stopped at the door and peeked in. After a second though, she pulled back. She turned to the blue speedster and winked.

"I understand. A man needs his privacy, as your _girlfriend_ I can accept that."

"My what?"

"Anyways, are you going to offer me a drink? Or maybe a mid-day snack?" She passed right by him as she asked this, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

_Better than her searching through my room… _He followed after her. Thoughts of Amy going through his underwear drawer appeared in his mind and he shook his head a couple times to shake them out.

"So what do you have to eat around here?"

"Well mostly, Chilli Dogs." Amy frowned at this response.

"Okay, fine about we just go out for some ice cream? There is this new plaza that opened up by Emerald Park. Rouge was telling me about it." Sonic sighed, knowing there would be no way to worm his way out of this one. He simply nodded and headed to the door, Amy in hot pursuit.

"Yay, c'mon it's this way!"

/

"Okay, how about this one? I think it talks about same-sex marriages…We can use that right?" Storm asked as he grabbed a book off the shelf. Jet nodded as he continued to stream through the pile of books in front of him.

The two had decided Friday would be a good day to come down to the Soleanna Library. That way they could return on Saturday or Sunday if they needed more information. Jet was not surprised as to why his teacher had suggested the library at Soleanna. It was gigantic; eight floors, all covering different sections and sub-sections. It had books on almost every topic imaginable. Storm had even found a couple books on Babylon History. Jet was very glad that they had come all this way.

"I'm glad you have no problem working on this topic with me, some people might have found it uncomfortable." Jet explained as his bird companion took a seat beside him. Storm laughed and then went silent as the librarian on their floor gave him a death glare. Jet suppressed some giggles and muttered an apology.

"I have no problem working on it if you're okay with it." Storm whispered with a wink. This caused Jet to blush a deep red and bury his face in the book he was reading.

"Anyways, have you spoken to Wave recently?" Storm asked. Jet flinched.

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" Storm shrugged.

"Well she seems upset. The last time I saw her was in school yesterday and I could have sworn she had been crying." This was news to Jet.

"She was crying?" He asked slowly.

"I think so. She didn't want to talk to me though, or anyone for that matter. I think the only one of us she's talking to right now is Amy." Jet rolled his eyes.

"Well all Amy has to talk about is gossip and drama so Wave shouldn't be listening to her." He looked back at his book. Storm mumbled something and then took a deep breathe.

"Well wasn't that you too a couple of weeks ago, Jet?" Storm asked in a nervous tone, staring at the book he had picked up from the shelf. Jet looked over to him and frowned.

He couldn't even deny it. He had been just as bad as Amy a little while ago. He was really surprised that Storm had put him in his place like that, but he respected him for that.

"You know Storm; I can't deny that but…" He paused and then continued.

"I've learned that rumours only destroy relationships. They hurt people and can really hurt people's self-esteem. I'm sorry I was like that before." He smiled at the grey hawk, who was staring at him incredulously.

"I-I'm glad you realized that Boss. Wave and I were pretty worried." Jet's eyes widened.

"Y-you were?" Storm nodded.

"Yup, we thought you had changed so much. You never used to care about stuff like that." That's not what Jet was concerned about though.

"But Storm, y-you were worried about me?" The blush on his face was becoming evident to both of the Babylon rouges. Jet stared directly into his friend's eyes.

"Yeah I was Jet." Storm said quietly, before turning back to his book. Jet sighed as he looked back at his own book.

_This must be love 'cause I'm going crazy… _He thought to himself. He wasn't used to these flashes of emotion that seemed to reappear at random intervals. It was like going into shock every two minutes. But he wasn't complaining. In all honesty, Jet was really starting to miss when these flashes would go away and he would yearn for them to come back.

_What am I going to do? _He began to stare at the bigger grey hawk sitting beside him, face buried in a book.

_You probably wouldn't feel the same way about me… _And with this thought, he sighed and turned back to his book. Little did he know that Storm was watching him out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

/

The hedgehog and fox broke away as the train came to a stop. They stared at each other breathlessly, gasping for air.

That had been one word for the both of them.

_Amazing_

They both got off the train and headed for the library, using the map their teacher had given them. It was funny how the two of them could tell each other exactly what they needed to without speaking.

_Silence_

They were so in their own world that they failed to notice the violet hawk who had witnessed the whole thing, and was now walking closely behind them…

/

_Wow, crazy chapter huh? My updating is going to be slower guys. School work is getting crazy and I love doing long chapters so I need time to get them done. At the same time though, I feel satisfied every time I update. So I was just wondering, are there any ShadowxTails fans in the crowd? I hope I make some new ones by the end of this story. And what about JetxStorm? I haven't heard of that before but I think I'll make it work. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you guys are the best! Keep reviewing and enjoying, it makes me so happy. Also, yet again, tell me what you want to see in future chapters because I actually use a lot of the ideas you guys give me when I get stuck! Till next time,_

_-GeminiMercedes-_


	10. The Pros & Cons of the FriendZone

_-No Regrets- Chapter 10_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SonicShadowTails, SilverxBlaze, JetStorm, KnucklesRouge _

"Wow Sonic, this ice cream is so creamy!" Amy sighed happily as she licked her ice cream cone.

Sonic had gone with Amy…or rather had been dragged by Amy, to the new ice cream shop that had opened up by Emerald Park. It was a speciality shop so they had all kinds of flavours and candy adornments for ice cream and yogurts. There was even a Sonic flavoured ice cream which Sonic was now realizing was a mix of blue raspberry and vanilla. Amy had bought a strawberry shortcake sundae and had topped it with millions of chocolate sprinkles. They had both decided…yet again Amy had decided that the two should sit in the park and eat their ice cream. It was a lovely day after all.

"So Sonic, where did you go that day that you left school? I was so worried about you!" She clung to his arm tightly, rubbing her head against his neck. Sonic flinched and turned away so he could grimace. He shook her off lightly.

"I-I went home. I just needed a breather you know?" He shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer anymore. His ice cream got revenge.

"B-b-b-b-b-brainfreeze!" He screamed as he bent over on the grassy hill that they were sitting on. Amy patted his back and laughed.

"I guess the Sonic ice cream has a super fast reaction time!" Sonic turned to her and smiled.

"That was pretty funny Amy. Expect for the fact that my head is still numb." He laughed as he regained his composure and went to sit beside her.

"Thanks, you should hang out with me more, I'm usually like this." She winked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause lately I've noticed you're always mixed up in the drama. And I could have sworn I've seen you outside my bedroom window at night-blmmm!" A spoonful of ice cream was shoved into his mouth, creating another wave of brain freeze.

"Now Sonic, dear, don't talk with your mouth full!" Amy said cheerfully.

Sonic knew that was the end of_ that_ conversation.

"Anyways, Sonic, I really need to know something." She finished off her ice cream cone and turned to the blue speedster. Sonic gulped, wondering in fear what the pink hedgehog wanted to know.

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Well honestly, I may be caught up the drama but not everything I hear ends up untrue. So what I'm wondering is, are you really single or are you dating?" She sounded hurt as she asked that question, as if she already knew the answer. Sonic sat there befuddled. What was he supposed to say? Admit that he was dating a guy or just lie and say he was single? He didn't really want to do either because either way he would lose. If he admitted it, Amy would be heartbroken and if he didn't, Amy would pester him even more.

"Well, you see Amy…" And then saving grace appeared in the form of a violet cat.

"Hey guys, what are you doing over here?"

/

Tails' legs were on autopilot as he walked with Shadow towards the Soleanna library. Even with the ocean view in the background, Tails' mind was elsewhere. Had he really just kissed Shadow? He was still unsure if he really had or it had been just a dream. Either way he was happy. He turned to look at the midnight hedgehog walking beside him, his counterpart giving him a smile before turning back to the library.

_He's so amazing. _

_And he was so…gentle. _

Suddenly, a voice screamed into his head.

**Did you forget about Sonic?**

Uh-oh. He had placed the blue speedster at the back of his mind up until now. But now it was time to face the music. He had to break up with Sonic. The blue hedgehog had done everything in his power to keep their relationship under the radar. Yeah, he had a reputation to uphold, but in Tails' opinion, Sonic could do that and be out about their relationship.

_No I didn't forget him, he's just not important anymore. _

**Not important? Don't you remember when he grabbed you when you almost fainted at the hospital? Don't you remember how he told you he really liked you? Don't you remember the way his kiss was? Please tell me, whose was better? **

_S-so what, I'm moving on. If you're my conscience then you would know how I was feeling about him the last little while. I'm sick of being under the radar. _

**When you're in a relationship, you have to understand your significant other! Through all the ups and downs, you support that person. You don't know that he wouldn't have eventually come out about it. And here you are, playing tonsil-hockey with his ex-rival.**

_Okay, you are really trying to bring me down after seeing me happy. Is there an off switch somewhere?_

**Whatever, Just remember what I said. **

Tails was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Shadow clear his throat. The midnight hedgehog had been holding the door of the library open for the blonde fox for about 30 seconds now.

"S-sorry!" Tails said before dashing in, a blush burning his cheeks.

"It's okay, now what are we looking for again?"

"Let me check our assignment page…it was something like problems in a relationship right?" Shadow nodded and walked over to the librarian who was stapling papers at the front desk. Tails waited patiently by the door as Shadow talked to the librarian who seemed to know their teacher. As he waited, he saw someone walking through the door he had just walked through. He held the door for them as they came through but was surprised as they ran right past him and disappeared into the library. A brief 'thanks' was muttered by the visitor before they took off.

"W-what? Who was that?" He hadn't even gotten a chance to see who it was, they had taken off so quickly.

"Who are you talking about?" Shadow asked, Tails now noticing the midnight hedgehog was standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Shadow. Never mind that, what's in your hand?" Shadow looked down at his right hand.

"It's a pass so we can get on the elevator and get to the 5th floor. That floor has books on relationships, and marriages and that kind of stuff." Tails smiled and began to look for the elevator sign before Shadow began walking in one direction. Tails, guessing the hedgehog knew where he was going, decided to follow along.

/

"I think we have some good information. But we might have to come back." Jet exclaimed as he counted up the books he was going to take out.

"I hope we don't. It takes too long to get here." Storm groaned. Jet sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least it's free right?" He said, pulling out the free train passes their teacher had given them.

"There you are!" The two turned to see their friend Wave standing by the bookshelf they had been previously searching through. Pointing her finger at Jet, she removed the hood on the white hoodie she was wearing and stared at them angrily.

"Wave, what are you doing here?" Jet asked in astonishment. Wave rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I heard about your little project in Law class? I just wanted to come over and have a couple of words with you and here you guys are looking up books about homosexuality?" Before Jet or Storm could explain, the librarian of that level started screaming.

"Excuse me young lady! If you don't clamp that beak shut in about 10 seconds I'm calling the police! This is a library, not an episode of Degrassi!" That shut up every person in the immediate area, some were giggling through. Wave growled, but she nodded and walked over to Jet and Storm. She sat down at the table they had been working on and stared at the assortment of books they were looking at.

"Explain this to me." She said quietly, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Jet sighed.

"We have a major project on a topic that the teacher picked for us. This is the one we got so we have to research it. Can you get off our tails now?" Wave raised an eyebrow but decided to dismiss it. She wasn't done yet though.

"Well fine, but what about you two?" She pointed accusing fingers at both of them. Storm tilted his head sideways in confusion and Jet blushed a deep red.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked awkwardly. Wave smirked.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." She spat venomously. Storm chose to pipe in at that moment.

"Don't tell me you've been listening to those rumours too. C'mon Wave, we are all best friends, nothing more – nothing else. You know that." He said bluntly. Jet tried to stifle a sigh, because he wanted to be more than friends with Storm but that issue would have to be put to the side for now.

"Really?" Wave asked with a shocked expression.

"So there's really nothing going on between you two?" They both shook their heads. Wave let out a sigh of relief. Storm smiled.

"Well now that that's over with about we go out for some food? Anyone know any good restaurants in Soleanna?"

/

"Hey guys, what are you doing over here?" Blaze asked as she walked over to the blue and pink hedgehog.

Sonic jumped up at the chance to stop talking with Amy about his love life. He brushed some of the grass off of his pants as he turned away from Amy and looked at the violet cat.

"Hey Blaze, what's up? We just came over here to get some ice cream and hang out."

"I see," Blaze said with her arms crossed. _Sonic wouldn't hook up with Amy right? Not after the love potion incident…_

"Yeah, we were having some private time. Well we were until you showed up." Amy said angrily, she stood up as well but stopped talking when Sonic gave her a chastising glance.

"I'm sorry; I was just passing through and noticed you two so I walked over. Actually I'm leaving anyways. Knuckles and Rouge invited Silver and I out to dinner so we thought we'd take them up on their offer. It's kind of a double date." Blaze realized five seconds later that she shouldn't have said all of this. Granted, Sonic was a good friend of hers – so she had no problem telling him anything. Amy on the other hand…that girl knew how to mix things up and create mountains out of molehills.

Amy's eyes began to glimmer and she squealed loudly which brought the attention of the purple cat and the blue speedster back to her.

"I have an idea, how about we make it a _triple_ date?" Sonic sighed and Blaze's eyes widened.

"C'mon, Knuckles and Rouge won't mind!" Amy moaned.

/

They _did_ mind. As Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sonic and Amy were now all sitting together at a lovely restaurant in the heart of Station Square, Blaze knew she had messed up.

Knuckles and Rouge were giving her unhappy glances and Silver merely patted her hand in sympathy. Amy was overjoyed to be there and she had made sure to dress the part. She was wearing a pink bandage dress that stopped at her knees equipped with diamond hoop earrings and a ton of blue eye shadow. She looked really nice, but she was just too eager to be there. All the guys were wearing button up white dress shirts with assorted coloured skinny jeans (Knuckles – Red, Sonic – Dark Blue, Silver – Grey). Blaze was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt that started just under her chest area and Rouge was wearing a black, tight-fitting jumpsuit. Everyone was happy to see Sonic dressed up and not so depressed, but they could _all_ do without Amy.

"I'm so glad you guys said we could join you, even though it was pretty last minute."

"We're overjoyed." Knuckles said sarcastically, to which Rouge elbowed him lightly. Blaze was busy mouthing 'I'm sorry' to everyone at the table except for Amy and Silver was just trying to figure out why he was always in the midst of the drama.

Small talk erupted in the group with topics ranging from school, to job interviews that some of the members were going to, and even to what everyone was planning to do post-secondary school. These conversations continued after their food came.

"I'm going to try and get this security job at a jewellery store. They've already called me in for an interview, I'm pretty excited." Knuckles boasted. Rouge smiled.

"Awesome, hopefully that means you're going to start buying me lots of jewellery. You know Knuckles; diamonds are a girl's best friend." She laughed as Knuckles smiled but shook his head and rolled his eyes. Amy decided to add her two-cents in.

"I would have to disagree with you there Rouge. I think that love is a girl's best friend. I mean, you could have all the diamonds in the world but if you don't have that special someone to share it with, it's practically useless." The pink hedgehog clasped her hands together and stared at the ceiling as if she was telling a heart-felt love story.

"_Why is she even here?_" Knuckles hissed only to receive a kick from Silver, from under the table.

"Ow! What was that for Silver?" Silver only gave him a disapproving glare. Sonic shook his head in Knuckles direction.

"But what if that person you think is the 'one' doesn't feel the same? Wouldn't you rather just take the diamonds and run?" Rouge asked, taking a bite out of the teriyaki shrimp she had ordered.

"Well sometimes, that person just doesn't see you in the same way at that time. Sometimes they need a little push in the right direction. They'll come around eventually, they always do, right Sonic?" Amy turned to the blue speedster innocently, who was a bit perturbed that this conversation was subliminally about him.

"I-I guess, but sometimes people just don't work out together, and then both sides just have to move on." Amy pouted.

"What do you mean? Love is love, Sonic."

"Not everyone falls in love with the same person, sweetie." Rouge piped in. Amy turned to her with a menacing glare. Blaze wanted to just drop her head into the stir-fry vegetable platter she had ordered. She really shouldn't have told Amy about this dinner date.

"Well Rouge clearly it worked for you." She said with a smirk. Rouge smirked right back.

"Yes, it did work for me," She threw her arms around Knuckles and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"But that doesn't mean it works for everybody. If the chemistry isn't there, then the relationship is going nowhere." The alabaster bat purred. Knuckles blushed at the sudden PDA. He froze, contemplating whether or not to gently push the alabaster bat off of him. Sonic was trying hard to suppress his laughter and even Silver was finding the whole thing amusing.

"We don't have to do all of that too, do we Blaze?" He whispered in her ear. Blaze blushed, and shook her head furiously.

Amy was getting heated now.

"Rouge, if you just want to be blunt, why don't you just say I don't have a chance with Sonic?" Rouge removed her arms from around her boyfriend and placed them in her lap.

"I'm not trying to say that sweetie. I'm just trying to say that sometimes you come on a bit strong and it could push people away." In all honesty, Rouge hadn't wanted this conversation to get so crazy but she was _trying_ to make Amy give up. As long as the pink hedgehog pestered Sonic and as long as the blue speedster chose not to address any of her attempts, the rest of the group would always have to watch it. And everyone was tired of it.

"Well, whatever, Rouge, we can't all do it like _you_ do." Amy growled, getting up from the table.

_Oh no she didn't._

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Rouge asked angrily, getting up from the table and staring across at the pink hedgehog. Blaze buried her face in her hands. This was all her fault, and now she was mortified at where it was going.

"You know what it means, Rouge. You walk around like you can get every guy and that you're so much better than everyone else. I don't need you as a friend."

"Oh really, but weren't you the one coming to _my_ house before Valentine's Day asking oh so kindly for me to spike Sonic's punch?" Sonic turned to look at Amy with shock and a bit of disgust, but the pink hedgehog didn't even turn back to notice.

Rouge continued.

"And I don't walk around like I'm better than anyone else. I have self-esteem so I don't need to pretend like I do, unlike some girls. And why would I act like I could get every guy if I have the best guy in the world with me right now?" Knuckles blushed again, and a small smile crept up onto his face but he couldn't look up at the two girls fighting because nevertheless, it was still embarrassing for everyone.

"Even in all of this chaos, that was really nice of her to say." Silver whispered in Blaze's ear. Blaze nodded.

"Okay that's enough guys, Amy we're leaving." Sonic said, standing up and grabbing Amy's arm gently in order to pull her back.

"No way, she wants to say all those things about me then we can settle this here and now!" Amy screamed as she pulled out her mallet from chaos knows where. Rouge just sighed.

"Isn't it funny how when people know they're in the wrong, they believe violence is the answer? I'm not going to fight you Amy, this is a classy restaurant and I plan on coming back here. Knuckles, let's go. Blaze and Silver, I hope we can do this again without any _extras_." She looked at Blaze when she ended this, to which Blaze gave her a sad face. Rouge gave her a smile and a wink and just shook her head reassuringly. Knuckles got up and helped Rouge put on her jacket and then proceeded to walk out with her. Blaze and Silver got up as well; they said a quick goodbye to Sonic and Amy before heading off.

"W-wait, what?" Amy said flabbergasted. Sonic just placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the restaurant exit.

"C'mon, let's go."

/

_Yay, another chapter complete! Okay to all the Amy fans, please don't hate me! She is the best character to stir up the pot and I have to respect the fact that she's always ready to throw down for Sonic. By the way, I know you guys are getting really into this story and some are upset with the way it's going or have a problem with the pairings. All I can say is, I'm merely changing it up and giving you guys something different that you might not find on other fanfictions. To everyone who is enjoying it and continues to support me, THANK YOU. I love you guys so much for reviewing all the time and giving me positive feedback. Everyone else, I hope you eventually like what I'm doing or find another story that interests you more. Until next time, R&R, thank you to everyone who has done so and continues to. _

-GeminiMercedes-


	11. Too Many Rumours

_-No Regrets- Chapter 11_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SonicShadowTails, SilverxBlaze, JetStorm, KnucklesRouge _

"I'm telling you Silver, I still feel so bad." Blaze moaned as she rested her head on her kitchen table. Silver had stopped by to hang out, but she wasn't in the mood for anything fun or _remotely_ romantic.

"Blaze, I'm telling you, the dinner wasn't that bad. Actually, it was more entertaining than anything…" Silver replied honestly. He gulped and waved his hands in front of his face when he caught the glare Blaze was sending him.

"S-seriously, Blaze it wasn't even something you should worry about."

"I completely ruined Knuckles and Rouge's date. And that was so nice of them to even invite us!"

"Do I need to call Rouge to tell you that it wasn't that serious?" Silver groaned, unable to think of anything else that could cheer up his girlfriend at the moment. Blaze lifted her head up from the table with a small smile.

"Would you?" She asked quietly. Silver nodded and grinned from ear to ear, glad that he found something to help his girlfriend get out of her mope.

"Yup, let me just get the phone."

He grabbed the wireless phone from the wall socket and paused for a minute as he searched for the number on the phone registry and pressed the dial button. The silver hedgehog placed the phone to his ear and Blaze could lightly hear a ringing sound emitting from the plastic telephone. Suddenly, the sound stopped.

"Hello, oh hey Knuckles! Hey, why are you always at Rouge's house? You must be getting it in all the time- I'm joking! H-hey I was just joking man, no reason to start spewing threats against my family. Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I need to speak to Rouge can you put her on?" Silver said exasperatingly.

Blaze rolled her eyes and she listened to one side of this extremely entertaining conversation. Silver shot her a wink and a toothy grin, to which she laughed back at.

"T-thanks Knuckles. I already said I was sorry! Put her on the phone! Oh hey Rouge, sorry but you need to control that boyfriend of yours. Oh he heard that? Haha, uh anyways, Blaze wanted to talk to you. Could you tell her you don't care about what happened the other night?" He paused to listen for a minute before handing the phone to Blaze who slowly accepted.

"H-hello?" She didn't realize her hand was slightly shaking.

"_Hello, Blaze darling. Are you seriously still upset about what happened? I'm telling you, I'm okay with it. Amy probably would have heard about it anyways, she always has her ear out for other people's business." _Rouge's voice was loud and clear on the phone and Blaze was relieved to hear that the white bat wasn't upset with her.

"Yeah, it's just I felt awful about the way Amy acted." Blaze replied. She heard Rouge sigh on the other end of the phone.

"What can you do? Some chicks are just like that. Just don't invite her again, and you and I are cool." Rouge explained. Blaze nodded, and then realized that she was on the phone and Rouge's couldn't see her.

"R-right, thank you, Rouge. Next time I won't say anything."

The two talked for a little bit about school and upcoming school events until Knuckles wanted to spend some time with Rouge and she had to go. Blaze cheerfully wished the bat goodbye before hanging up.

"Hopefully, there will be no more turmoil for the rest of the year…" Blaze muttered to herself.

/

But of course, there was a lot more drama and disaster headed for the students at Guardian High Academy. Rumours had been starting to pop up every now and then, and as weeks went by they became more extravagant and mainstream.

"Did you hear about those two?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Shadow and Tails…"

"What about them?"

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that the two of them are dating."

"_D-dating_? But aren't they both…you know, _guys_?"

And so it began. But it didn't come out of left field for many of the students and some of the teachers. A lot of people had seen the connection between the two and neither member had tried to dissuade or dispose of the whispers. Tails would blatantly blush when he would greet Shadow, and Shadow would wink or grin when he was close to the blonde fox. At first it had been seen as playful, but as time went on it became apparent that there was something deeper between the two.

The circle had definitely noticed what was going on between the midnight hedgehog and the blonde fox, but in respect to Sonic, they treated it like the elephant in the room. Sonic on the other hand, never attempted to hide his disgust and annoyance for the couple. Not that they were official or anything, but it was pretty obvious they were _something_.

As the circle sat together for lunch on a warm Wednesday afternoon, tension filled the air as rumours from other tables drifted over, one of them being that Shadow and Tails were eating lunch at Shadow's 'secret' location. Rouge just rolled her eyes at the way the information came out so suggestive.

"What is up with those two? Am I the only one seeing this?" Sonic groaned as he stabbed his fork into his micro waved lasagne. Knuckles opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Rouge nudged him in the arm, shaking her head when he looked over to her.

"It really isn't that serious, I mean maybe it's nothing special." Jet stated, trying not to make eye contact with the angry blue speedster. A couple of days ago, Jet had walked over to the group and apologized for all the drama he had started. He asked for a clean slate, and since the circle was nice, they had accepted and welcomed the Babylon Rogues to eat with them at lunch. Now, they were all friends – though more than a few were surprised (and a bit suspicious) of Jet's change in personality.

"It _is_ serious. I mean, everyone is talking about it. I really need to have a talk with Tails…" Sonic growled, attacking his lunch again with his plastic fork.

"Sonic, they're just rumours. You know how those are. Most of it is just inflated lies." Rouge replied, trying to reassure the azure hedgehog. But Sonic wasn't even listening.

"Whatever, Tails can be friends or buddies with Shadow. He only tried to poison me, that's all! And over a break-" He stopped himself from saying anything more. Everyone turned to him, especially Amy who had remained quiet this whole time.

"Over a what?" She pressed, in a confused tone. Sonic's eyes widened a bit.

"Spit it out hedgehog! You were about to say whatever it was a second ago, just complete your sentence!" Knuckles yelled, raising a fist in irritation. Sonic shook his head and stared down at the table before continuing to eat his lunch. An awkward silence fell over the table, no one wanted to say the wrong thing.

Unfortunately, it was becoming pretty obvious that Sonic was jealous of Tails and Shadow's relationship. Whether he was jealous of their friendship or whatever they had, was up to everyone's imagination.

This whole thing was becoming extremely annoying for Blaze and Rouge, who _knew_ the status of Shadow and Tail's relationship. They knew what was going on, but chose to play stupid. They knew that getting involved in the whole thing wouldn't be beneficial to _anyone's_ health.

/

"We went to this spot in the forest and he had this picnic set-up for me. It was so romantic. Blaze, I felt like I was on cloud nine." Tails moaned as he sat back in his reclining chair, holding his phone to his ear.

"That's so nice Tails, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Blaze said tonelessly.

It wasn't that she didn't feel happy for her friend, but Tails was acting like he couldn't see the backlash his relationship with Shadow was causing. It was like he was pretending to be oblivious, and Blaze was beginning to get annoyed with it.

"Yeah, I honestly did." The blonde fox seemed to be in another world.

"That's good, but um…have you spoken to Sonic by any chance? I mean recently." Blaze said hesitatingly, something told her to tread lightly on the topic of the blue speedster.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a couple of seconds and Blaze was almost sure Tails had hung up on her. But when she heard a soft sigh on the other end she smiled softly, glad the blonde fox was still on the other line.

"No, but it's been bothering me for a little while. I haven't said anything to Shadow because I know that he has his own problems with Sonic right now." Tails admitted quietly.

However this explanation didn't take away a question that had been bothering Blaze from the second Shadow and Tails had hooked up.

"T-tails, you _did_ break up with Sonic right?" She gasped for breathe as she asked this.

Another silence came over the conversation and then Blaze heard the dial tone.

/

"I never would have believed _you_, of all hedgehogs would have deflowered that yellow fox!" Rouge teased jokingly as she sat down beside Shadow on her front porch.

She had found a way to drag Shadow to her house since he had been practically ignoring her to spend more time with Tails.

"W-what, no one _deflowered_ anybody!" He replied indignantly, his face turned red with frustration and embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to lie to me. You guys have to be doing _something_ behind closed doors."

"I'm going home."

"No, no I'm kidding Shadow!" Rouge yelled, trying to suppress giggles as she grabbed Shadow's arm before he could walk away. This caused him to stop and roll his eyes before taking a seat back down beside her.

"We haven't talked in forever, you have to tell me how this all started…" Rouge pressed, smirking at the midnight hedgehog. Shadow rolled his eyes and stared up at the sky.

"Well, it's none of your business."

"Hey c'mon now, don't be like that." She frowned as if she was actually upset.

Shadow stared at her and then sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his quills and a small smile formed on his lips. Rouge was shocked; she had never seen _this_ side of her hedgehog friend. It was not that she wasn't happy to see it, but it was still quite different.

"We went down to Soleanna for a project and then on the station we just…connected." As much as he tried to hide it, Rouge could tell he was really happy on the inside.

Unfortunately, this would make her next question even harder to ask. She decided to move into it slowly, try to ease him up a bit first.

"That's so nice, did you guys kiss?"

"Yeah," He stated tonelessly, as if he really didn't want to go into detail with the nosy bat.

"Was there tongue involved?"

"Rouge…"

"Okay, okay! But seriously now, I have to talk to you about something." The change in her tone caused Shadow to look over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"There's been some…talk around the school about you two. And not all of it has been good." She turned away from him and stared at her lap.

She really didn't want to go into detail with what people were saying about the midnight hedgehog and the blonde fox, but she was a good friend and she had to tell it straight so Shadow wouldn't be blind sighted later.

"Oh really?" Shadow replied tonelessly, staring at her with a blank expression on his face. To others, this would have meant that he didn't really care but Rouge knew better.

"It's not that what you guys have is a _bad_ thing. It's just that people talk sweetie, you know that. And this is really different then what is the norm at school. Some people can get really aggressive and ignorant when it comes to these types of things." She tried to sugar-coat it as best as she could but she knew Shadow would cut right through the crap.

"Anyone in particular?" He said that as if he already knew who she was referring to.

"Well I heard some of the older grades have been talking…I would watch out for Scourge and those guys if I were you." He began to glare at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know you'll be fine but I don't know about Tails…" She admitted, to this Shadow looked away. The realization that she was right was kicking in.

"Thanks for this Rouge, but I really must be going." He declared, getting up and dusting his pants off before walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

This time she didn't even try to stop him.

/

The next day was quiet to say the least. Shadow and Tails hadn't stopped their playful and mildly suggestive actions, and Rouge and Blaze were wondering if they had wasted their time talking to the two.

"At the end of the day, he has to make his own decisions…" Blaze said to herself at lunch time when the circle was sitting together, sans Shadow and Tails of course.

"Did you say something Blaze?" Silver asked politely as he ate the BLT sandwich he had bought from the cafeteria.

"N-no, Silver. It's nothing really." Blaze muttered, opening her lunch bag to see what she had for lunch. She noticed Silver staring at her form the corner of her eye with a concerned look on his face but she tried to ignore it.

"Don't read my mind." She stated more than asked, still rummaging through her lunch bag.

"I wouldn't. Not that I really could anyway." Silver replied with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" She pulled out her own sandwich and turned to him as she began to unwrap it from the plastic wrap that it was surrounded in.

"That wouldn't be respectful to you, just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." He said genuinely. She blushed and turned away quickly, muttering a quick 'thank you'.

"Are those two off at their secret location again?" Sonic asked Rouge in an annoyed tone.

The table got pretty quiet at this, since everyone knew that he was right. Rouge just shrugged and went back to munching on her salad.

Sonic opened his mouth – probably to complain again – but was stopped when he saw two students walk over to the table. Blaze turned to see Shadow and Tails, talking amongst themselves and smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Tails asked happily, unlike Shadow who just took a seat beside Rouge.

"Yeah, come over and sit." Silver replied warmly, pointing to the chair beside Blaze. Tails nodded and went to take a seat. He looked over at Sonic for a quick second, who just turned away and scoffed.

"So Shads, what's new?" Rouge asked warmly, placing her fork down and patting Shadow on the shoulder.

"Nothing much, a lot of homework lately though." Shadow replied with a sigh.

Jet, who had been quietly watching everything, took this moment to speak up.

"How are you guys doing with the law project?" He asked with a smile. Shadow was at first shocked at the warm reception from the green hawk but quickly recovered.

"It's alright; we've gone to Soleanna for information a couple of times. But I can't say I'm not annoyed with the amount of work it is." The midnight hedgehog replied honestly, squinting a little at Jet to see if the green hawk was hiding something.

"I agree with you on that one. It is a lot of work. Luckily that library has a lot of books that we can use." Jet explained with an exasperating sigh.

"Maybe we can all go together one time, at least that way we can have company on the ride there." Tails added in, looking towards Shadow for a nod of agreement.

"I think that would be cool! Just tell us the day you guys are going." Jet cheered, sending the two of them a thumbs up.

The midnight hedgehog and the blonde fox nodded back and then starting eating their lunches. After that the atmosphere seemed to get thick with tension, as no one was bringing up the pink elephant that was by no means going away anytime soon.

"So, are you guys dating?" Sonic asked bluntly, cutting through the silence like an alarm clock on an early morning. A few jaws dropped, and a few eyes widened. For Knuckles and Amy, both happened.

"W-what are you talking about?" Amy asked the blue speedster quickly, but he ignored her.

"What is it to you?" Shadow shot back.

"Now guys…" Tails added, trying to defuse the situation.

"C'mon guys, Sonic you shouldn't be listening to those stupid rumours." Silver said with a sigh.

But the situation only went from bad to worse.

"What is it to me? Tails was my best friend and then you come along and snatch him up? What game are you playing Shadow?"

"I'm not playing any game, faker. And even if we were playing a game, I would have already called checkmate. You had something great that you didn't treat right and now it's gone. That isn't my fault." Shadow replied hotly.

"Excuse me? Need I remind you, you're talking about my best friend here? We've known each other way longer than you have. Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, faker. You might end up with a locked jaw." Shadow said with a smirk, egging Sonic on.

"Seriously guys, that's enough…" Knuckles tried to add in.

"Oh really, I would love to see you try." Sonic replied, ignoring Knuckles and beginning to flex his muscles.

"Whatever, Sonic, grow up. Thinking back, didn't you have _two_ things that were great that you chose not to treat very well?" This made Sonic's eyes grow wide, and his arms started to shake.

"Shut. Up." Sonic growled, he laid a dominating fist on the table, and every else at the table had started to move back a bit in their seats.

"Now what did I just say about-"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic screamed as he raced across the table in less than a second.

/

**I know it's been forever and a half since I last updated, please forgive me. If you hadn't noticed, I've been working on some other stories at the same time and school is still crazy. Actually, I was recently reading some of the Sonic the Hedgehog comics (which I have never done before) and I have to say they were really interesting! The comics seem to be so different than the shows or the video games (even though the latter is mostly based on the comics). There is a lot more drama and violence in my opinion, and the comics seem to be geared towards a more mature audience. I want to incorporate some of the comic's characters in this story, so stay tuned for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you guys want to see in future chapters, I actually use some of the amazing ideas you guys give me! **

**-GeminiMercedes-**


	12. Trouble in Paradise

_-No Regrets- Chapter 12_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SonicShadowTails, SilverxBlaze, JetStorm, KnucklesRouge _

"_Shut. Up." Sonic growled, he laid a dominating fist on the table, and everyone else at the table had started to move back a bit in their seats._

"_Now what did I just say about-" _

"_SHUT UP!" Sonic screamed as he raced across the table in less than a second. _

It all happened so fast, but one second Sonic was jumping up, and the next Shadow crashed into the wall on the other side of the café. There was unison of gasps and screams as students tried to escape from the fight that had quickly escalated. Flashes of black and blue clashed through the air and the rest of the circle had no idea how to stop the commotion.

"G-guys, hey stop it!" Silver screamed out as he pushed his fingers to his temples and tried to pry the two hedgehogs away from each other telepathically. The outcome was Silver flying back and sliding across the cafeteria floor for a couple of metres.

"Silver, you okay?" Blaze yelled as she ran over to check on her boyfriend. Tails followed behind her.

"Y-yeah, are you okay? I'm guessing they rejected your input." Tails said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"I'm fine, but what are we going to do about those two?" Silver replied weakly. Blaze's frown turned into an angry glare.

"_You_ aren't going to do anything. I'm taking you to the nurse's room right now!" Her protective instincts kicking in, the violet feline picked up the silver hedgehog, bridal-style, and began running towards the door. In less than a minute, the two had disappeared through the door.

/

"What are _we_ going to do about these two? Silver already got hurt!" Rouge yelled over to Knuckles, who was currently trying to throw chairs at the two fighting hedgehogs.

"I don't know! They won't stay still!" He yelled back, flinging another chair in the direction of Sonic – who quickly moved out of the way in an attempt to tackle Shadow. The chair hit the wall and broke apart on impact.

"_Knuckles_!"

"Well do you have a better idea?" The red echidna retorted, with an exasperated look on his face.

"I've got this!" The arguing couple turned around to see Jet running up to them with a giant green fan in his hands.

"Let's try this!" He swung his arm back and used all his strength to swing the fan like a baseball bat in the direction of the two hedgehogs. A giant burst of wind flew at Sonic and Shadow – who were too busy in their fight to notice the whirlwind quickly approaching them.

The wind hit them hard, and the two hedgehogs flew to opposite ends of the cafeteria, slamming against walls.

"Ahhh!" Sonic yelped as he slid down the wall to the floor.

"S-SONIC!" Everyone turned to see the blonde fox running as fast as he could over to the blue speedster who was currently lying on the floor, rubbing his head.

_Oh no… _Rouge thought to herself. She took flight and flew over to Shadow, who was already standing up, getting ready for round 2.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge asked, genuinely concerned, but more focussed on trying to block his view from his rival and boyfriend on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I'm _fine_ Rouge, where is that annoying blue hedgehog? Wait till I-" She tried to stand in front of him, but he had already seen what she had been trying to hide. He froze and his crimson pupils grew wide and confused.

"…"

"Shadow, let's get out of here. The principal might be on his way." Rouge said with concern in her voice. The midnight hedgehog didn't reply to her, but he allowed her to drag him out of the cafeteria.

"How about we go to your spot in the forest, just to get away for a minute?" She asked as she pulled on his arm as they exited the cafeteria and entered the hallway. In all honesty, she was scared. Shadow was too quiet, and the shock was either taking a while to set in or he was thinking of a way to get revenge. Since neither were great things, she hoped that getting him away from the situation would relieve him of some of the shock.

"Shadow, let's go okay? Don't even worry about it, he was just…" Grabbing his left arm, she began walking in front of him, intent on leaving through the back entrance of the school.

"Shut up, Rouge." She froze in her steps and turned on her heel slowly.

"What did you just say?" She asked with genuine confusion in her voice.

"I said shut up. I know what I saw, and I don't want to go anywhere with anyone." The midnight hedgehog spat coldly, staring her directly in the eye with an emotionless expression on his face. He ripped his arm out of her grip and turned around, heading back in the direction of the cafeteria.

"No Shadow, wait!" She tried to call after him, but she knew it would do no good. She shook her head as she watched the midnight hedgehog walk down the hallway, his back stiff and upright and his fists clenched tightly.

/

However, Shadow never got the chance to go for round 2 with his rival blue speedster. The cafeteria had already been cleared out by the Principal and some of the teachers and by the time he got back, Sonic and Tails were already in the office. The Principal had taken one look at him and the next thing he knew he was sitting in the office with the azure hedgehog and the blonde fox.

None of the three attempted to make eye contact as they waited for the Principal to call them in individually. Shadow had calmed down a bit but he was still confused and frustrated.

Did all their times mean nothing?

Had letting someone in been a mistake?

Why didn't he check up on _me_? That one hurt the most. Not that Shadow had been affected by that gust of wind that Jet had conjured up. But to leave him for Sonic hurt a lot.

As tempting as it would have been to turn around and confront them both, Shadow knew the three of them were probably already in a bit of trouble and he wasn't trying to make it worse.

He growled loudly at the realization that he was actually turning into a nicer hedgehog.

/

"Hey guys, how's he doing?" Rouge asked as she walked through the door to the nurse's room.

"Everything's alright over here." Blaze said quietly. She was standing over the only bed in the small room. Silver was lying down with a cold towel on his head. His eyes were closed but his breathing was visible and steady. Rouge took this as a sign to exhale that breathe she had been holding in for a couple more seconds than she should have.

"Good, I was worried." She said with a small smile, which the violet cat returned.

"I was too, but now I'm angrier than anything." Blaze replied as she crossed her arms and shook her head. Rouge nodded understandingly, she could completely see why Blaze would be upset. If someone were to hurt Knuckles like that…especially over how stupid the argument had been, she would have been mad too.

"I understand, but honey all you can do now is just watch over him." The white bat reassured, placing a gentle hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"Thank you Rouge," Blaze said with a nod.

/

"So do you think they're going to get suspended?" Blaze asked as she walked back into the nurse's room with a tray of three glasses of water and cookies. Rouge and the now awake Silver stared at her with a blank stare.

"W-what? The secretary in the office handed me this when I went to go ask her where the nurse was…" Blaze explained as she blushed with embarrassment. Rouge and Silver just laughed as they apologized for flustering her and took the glasses while telling her thanks.

"Now back to your question, I hope they don't. But if they do I wouldn't be surprised." Rouge stated.

"Why would you say that?" Silver asked politely. Silver wasn't in too much pain anymore but he would have a slight headache for a couple of days. He was now sitting up on the bed so he could make room for Rouge and Blaze to sit since there seemed to be no chairs in the Nurse's office, or a nurse for that matter.

"Well, they not only hurt a student but caused multiple damages to the cafeteria. They haven't had any previous strikes but this was a pretty serious incident." Rouge explained with a sigh.

"Dang, I wouldn't want that to happen. Especially since the whole situation was so petty." Silver admitted as he stared at his glass of water. Rouge and Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rouge, don't you want to go see if Shadow is okay?" Blaze asked with concern in her voice. Rouge nodded but then shook her head.

"I did, but they wouldn't let me anywhere near the office since they know Sonic, Tails, and Shadow's friends. Plus, I don't think Shadow would want to see me anyway." The white bat rested her chin in her hands and frowned.

"Why would you say that? You and Shadow are good friends, best friends even." Silver replied before patting her lightly on the shoulder. While they were being really nice to her, Rouge really didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know guys…"

"Hey guys, is he doing okay?" A green hawk, accompanied by his Babylon companions entered the nurse's room.

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better, thanks." Blaze said with a small smile. Rouge and Silver nodded in agreement.

"Few, that's good. The less casualties the better." Jet said with a sigh of relief, which only created puzzled expressions on the faces of Blaze, Silver and Rouge.

"What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"There's been talk since the incident," Wave piped up. "Shadow, Tails, and Sonic are going to get in trouble based on the amount of people who got hurt. Of course, they are getting penalized for the damages to the cafeteria, but I heard that's going to multiply based on the amount of injured students."

"I didn't even know they could do that." Silver exclaimed with a look of shock and sadness on his face. Blaze patted his shoulder while Rouge could only nod.

"I'm not surprised, I mean think about it. If your kid went to this school and got injured because of a school fight, you would want the students responsible to get in some sort of trouble."

"S-so far no one has reported that they were hurt except you Silver, and they know you're friends with Sonic and Shadow so they probably won't take it into consideration." Storm said quickly, knowing that the news wasn't exactly great for the silver hedgehog.

This only caused Silver to look down in shame and guilt, which caused Blaze to glare at Storm shortly before turning around to give Silver a hug.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be fine." The violet feline whispered into Silver's ear as she hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Wait, hold up!" Rouge suddenly yelled out, causing everyone else in the room to flinch.

"S-sorry about that…" She added sheepishly when she saw the reactions.

"I was just wondering, why is Tails in the office? He wasn't even in the actual fight." She asked calmly.

Jet sighed and Storm shook his head. Wave looked at her companions, waiting for a reply, and when she didn't hear one she decided to go ahead with one herself.

"Well, apparently someone sent his name in to the office." She replied matter-of-factly.

This only confused Rouge and Blaze for a second.

_Amy…_ They both thought in unison.

/

Mr. Cilian was a tall man with slick black hair and a hefty moustache. He usually wore a black suit with black crocodile skinned shoes. He was a very strict man, but he usually left the student related issues to the vice-principals. As a principal, he would help plan events and was usually calling the school board to catch up on anything new happening at other schools so he could make his even better. Extremely prestigious, and now extremely annoyed that he had been cut off from an important call with the board of directors because of a 'scuffle' in the lunchroom, he told the two hedgehogs and the fox to enter his office and sit down at the three chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"So, what happened?" He asked bluntly. When no one said a word, his eye twitched.

"Now listen, boys. I don't have all day, so you have about a _minute_ to tell me what happened before I just expel all of you. You all know fighting is prohibited here." He spoke calmly but there was a hint of anger resonating in his words.

Tails shuffled nervously in his seat and Shadow rolled his eyes. Sonic decided that he would have to take on for the team and speak up.

"Mr. Cilian, Shadow and I just got into a disagreement," He looked over at the midnight hedgehog for a second before turning back.

"We are truly sorry for what happened, and we understand if you want to punish us. But Tails really didn't have anything to do with the damages or anything so-" Mr. Cilian didn't feel like listening anymore. Enough of his time had been taken up already, in his opinion.

"You know Sonic, I'm rather disappointed with you. You are the resident hero and here you are setting a bad example for the younger grades at this school. And Tails, your grades are exemplary but how do you think the universities would react to hearing that you were involved in an incident like this in your second last year? And Shadow, your grades are great and your attitude has been getting better – from what I hear from the other teachers."

The two hedgehogs and the fox sat in silence, listening to Mr. Cilian's half compliments and half scolding.

"But because I think you all are good students in your own rights, I'm letting you all off with a warning. That other school, Umbra high was on a lockdown around the time you decided to trade fists so I'm letting it go this time. Don't let it happen again." And with the end of his speech, Mr. Cilian got up and shoed the three boys out of his office so he could get back to his all important phone calls.

/

"Phew! I really thought he was going to lay into us." Sonic said with a sigh of relief as the three left the office.

"Hey, don't test our luck!" Tails replied with a laugh. Shadow scoffed at the two and began to walk away.

"S-shadow, wait!" Tails yelled, running up to the midnight hedgehog.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The blonde fox said with concern and shame in his voice. Shadow said nothing as he continued to walk away.

"Shadow, please let me explain!" But the midnight hedgehog was not hearing it. Tails stopped walking after him and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Hey, buddy, give him some time." Sonic reassured as he walked up to the blonde fox and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sonic…I don't like us fighting." Tails admitted, still looking at the floor.

"Me neither bud." Sonic said before he enveloped the young fox in a tight hug.

/

"So are they a couple now?" A voice from around the corner asked their companion.

"It doesn't really matter; they are going to get it from us either way, that other hedgehog too." A gruff and cocky voice replied, the sound of knuckles cracking echoed throughout the hall. The other voice laughed maniacally.

"Don't forget those two love birds!" The two voices left the hallway, their laughs echoing throughout the halls.

/

**So much happened in this chapter, I hope you guys like it. All you SonicxTails fans can stop trying to kill now, hopefully . By the way, the fan Jet had is a Sonic Riders reference, if you didn't know. Okay so the thing with the principal is that he wasn't worried about them because things were even worse at another school. It didn't hurt his school's reputation because another school overshadowed their incident, that's why he let them off with a warning. Anyways, what do you guys see happening in the next chapter? And who do you think are the two voices at the end? Hint: It was something I brought up in the last update, something about Sonic comics? Review like you guys always do, you guys are the best!**

**-GeminiMercedes-**


	13. Turbulent Affairs

_-No Regrets- Chapter 13_

_-Gemini Mercedes-_

_SonicxTails, SonicxShadow, SonicShadowTails, SilverxBlaze, JetStorm, KnucklesRouge _

"Listen to this." Rouge began as she sat down with her echidna boyfriend at her dining room table and placed a bowl of fruit salad on the table.

Knuckles nodded as he grabbed for the bowl but the white bat snatched the bowl out of his grasp.

"H-hey! What was that for?" The red echidna moaned angrily.

"I said I wanted you to listen!" Rouge retorted.

"Well I can eat _and_ listen!" He yelled back.

"Really, Knuckles?" She asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. After a moment of silence the echidna gave up and gestured with his hand for her to continue.

"Whatever, go ahead." Rouge smiled as he said this, happy that she had won the disagreement. But regardless, she had important business to discuss.

"So, do you know who Fiona Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog are?" She asked as she got up from the table and went to make her self a cup of tea.

"No, I don't actually." Knuckles replied as he grabbed for the fruit bowl, took a couple of grapes out and started quietly munching on them.

"Well they're some over-graduates at our school. They were supposed to graduate last year but they had failed some courses and none of the universities or colleges wanted to deal with them." Rouge continued as she added some sugar to her tea and swirled the drink around with a spoon.

"Not only that, but they have a track record for bullying students, stealing from local shops, and getting into fights. To make a long story short; they're bad news." She walked back to the table with her tea in her hand and rolled her eyes as she watched Knuckles try to place the fruit bowl back on her side.

"You know that fruit isn't going to finish itself." She said with a laugh, pushing the bowl back towards her boyfriend, who accepted it happily.

"Anyways, they weren't supposed to come back to our school. They were_ supposed_ to take some online courses and then apply to a university or college in the spring."

"So why didn't they?" Knuckles asked between stuffing his face with fruit.

"That I don't know. But what I do know is that they are back at our school this semester and I'm worried for Sonic, Tails and Shadow." This grabbed Knuckles interest.

"Why would you say that?" Knuckles asked, his protective instincts coming out.

"They're bullies, and almost everyone knows about Shadow and Tails and if you ask me Sonic is a bit suspicious as well." Rouge replied, sipping on her tea. She wasn't about to give out any more information than that.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it?" Knuckles said, sitting back in his chair and sighing loudly. Rouge smiled and patted his hand.

"All I'm saying is that we watch out for them. I'll help you look out for Tails and Sonic, and I know you and Shadow aren't the best of friends but if you could look out for him too…" She trailed off, unsure if he would like this proposition.

"Of course, no one's getting hurt if I'm there." The red echidna said proudly. Rouge could almost feel tears of happiness brimming from the edges of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. It was nice to have a great support team, especially when school was running her on empty.

"Thank you, you're the best." She whispered, staring at her lap. She felt two warm arms envelop her.

"I promise you, I'll always be there for you." Knuckles whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"I know." She muttered before tears began to fall down her cheeks.

/

"Hey guys, what's up?" Silver said with a yawn to Tails and Blaze who were sitting in his family room, waiting for him. Blaze and Tails had decided to go over and check on Silver's condition. In all honesty, Blaze had wanted to go and since Tails was mopping around after the fight at school, she had decided to drag him along.

"Nothing much, how are you feeling?" Blaze asked as she got up and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Pretty good actually, my headaches are slowly but surely fading away." Silver replied with a genuine smile.

"Again, sorry about all of that…" Tails said softly, trying to avoid eye contact with Silver. The grey hedgehog walked over to the blonde fox and shook his shoulders, causing him to look up in shock.

"It wasn't your fault, buddy. I shouldn't have intervened…or tried to intervene." Silver said with a laugh. Tails smiled and nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I invited Sonic over, is that okay with you guys?" Silver asked before heading to the kitchen to make some food for his guests.

"Yeah, its fine with me, I don't know about…" Blaze replied, looking over to Tails as she trailed off.

"Yup, Sonic and I are friends again." The blonde fox replied with a wide grin on his face. Blaze's eyes widened and she almost took a step back.

"You guys are friends again, since when?" She asked as she regained her composure and smiled happily.

"After the whole situation, Sonic and I just let the past go." Tails explained. Blaze nodded and looked towards Silver with a smile.

"That's great Tails. You guys shouldn't have been at odds in the first place." Silver yelled over from the kitchen.

"Thanks, to both of you, I mean. You guys have really been there for me." Tails exclaimed while his face began to red.

"It's no problem Tails, that's what friends are for." Blaze said with a smile as she sat beside the blonde fox and gave him a hug.

_Ding dong!_

"Still can't stand loud noises!" Silver screamed from the kitchen. Blaze and Tails looked over to him in concern but started laughing when they saw that the grey hedgehog was clutching his head but trying to smile at the same time.

"Hey c'mon guys don't laugh! I'm in serious pain here." The grey hedgehog tried to make himself sound as serious as possible but even he started laughing in the middle of his sentence.

"I'll get the door," Blaze said with a giggle as she got up from the couch. She opened it to see the blue speedster standing at the door.

"Hey Blaze; I didn't know you'd be here." Sonic said with a smile, giving the violet cat a hug as he walked in. He turned to see the blonde fox sitting on the couch and sent him a wave.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Sonic said as he walked over and took a seat beside Tails.

"Hey Sonic, it's nice to see you. How've you been?" Tails asked as he gave the blue hedgehog a hug.

"Great, it's really nice to see you too. Now where is Silver? How's he feeling?" Sonic asked.

Blaze and Tails gave each other a quick glance and turned back to Sonic with depressed expressions on their faces.

"Well you see…" Tails started.

"He's gotten worse…" Blaze added.

"We just don't know…" Tails continued.

"…If he's going to be okay!" Blaze said as she covered her face, pretending to cry. Meanwhile Sonic was sitting down with his mouth open.

"A-are you guys serious, I have to go see him! He just called me today and he seemed alright, as he really gotten worse?" He asked with pure shock and concern. Blaze and Tails couldn't hold it in anymore. They both started laughing. Sonic stared at them like they had lost their mind.

"W-what is wrong with you guys? Hey wait are you guys kidding?" Sonic was suddenly enveloped by two grey arms from behind him.

"Aww was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest creature in the world, hero of the century, worried about me?" Silver joked as he pretended to be a fan girl, hugging Sonic tightly from behind.

"H-hey Silver, you guys that is _not_ funny!" Sonic said indignantly, although he was started to smile. Blaze and Tails were trying to hold in laughter.

"Sorry Sonic, I just had to play along with them!" Silver said with a laugh, giving Sonic a real hug and thanking him for coming over.

"Now let's eat guys, before the food gets cold!"

/

"I seriously hate Mondays, why do we even have school on them?" Knuckles asked to Tails as the two of them began walking towards school.

"It's not that bad honestly, your mind is most receptive to information by Monday. Did you notice that by Friday you don't even seem to listen to teachers anymore?" Tails replied honestly.

"Well I still hate them, I'd rather be sleeping."

"…_Or_ going over to Rouge's." Tails teased.

"H-hey okay maybe that is true but…whatever!" Knuckles huffed, crossing his arms in mock anger.

"I actually feel good today, the last time we were here was when that fight broke out and I was upset about that. At least now everything is cleared up, well except for the Shadow thing…" Tails trailed off. Knuckles' eyes suddenly opened wide as he remembered what Rouge had told him.

"Hey Tails do me a favour and just watch out for yourself okay?" Knuckles explained with concern in his voice.

"W-what do you mean?" Tails asked his eyes wide with sudden confusion.

"Well let's just say some local bullies have decided to check back into school and I just don't want you getting into any bad situations." The red echidna explained as he stared at the school they were quickly approaching.

"Okay, I will thank you." Tails replied, recovering from his recent shock.

"Okay, no problem." Knuckles said before the two entered the school and went their separate ways.

"_Still he's really going to need to be on the watch, I need to find out who is Fiona Fox and Scourge." _Knuckles thought to himself.

/

As Tails walked towards his math class, the anxiety began to build up. Since the incident had happened on a Friday, the blonde fox and the midnight hedgehog hadn't seen each other for a couple of days. Now that he was back in school, he was worried, and a bit upset at Shadow's reaction to everything. The midnight hedgehog had every right to be pissed off, but Tails wanted to make things right. In the same token, Blaze and Silver had warned Tails to walk on eggshells when it came to Shadow for a little while. The midnight hedgehog was known to have a short temper, and even though he had shown Tails his friendlier side, the blonde fox doubted that he was in a position to make Shadow happy.

With that being said, he still walked into his classroom and took his seat beside the midnight hedgehog who was reading a large black book with golden stitching. The blonde fox contemplated saying something, but at this point he felt it was just better to leave the whole thing alone, at least for now.

"Hey guys, have a nice weekend?" Rouge asked the two as she walked into the classroom and placed her books down on her desk. Tails gave her a small smile and Shadow ignored her presence. Unsatisfied with the response she had received from the two, the white bat opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted when someone else walked into the classroom.

"Um, hello, is the teacher here?" the stranger asked a random student.

"Yeah, he's right over there." Said student replied. Rouge and Tails turned to see a tall, auburn fox in a yellow and orange zippered jumpsuit walking over to the math teacher.

"Who is she?" Tails asked in wonder, completely oblivious to the glare Rouge was giving the auburn fox.

"Hi, I'm Fiona Fox; I just transferred into your class. I used to go here but I got into some trouble…however I'm back for a fresh start!" The fox said cheerfully, smiling at the teacher.

"O-oh right, we had a staff meeting about some students coming back…you can sit right over there behind Shadow. He's the red and black striped hedgehog." The teacher replied, pointing towards a seat directly behind Shadow.

"Alright, thank you." Fiona chirped as she walked over to the designated seat and sat down.

Rouge sat down in her seat and started rapidly texting someone on her phone. Tails turned back towards the seat Fiona was sitting in and smiled at the fox. She smiled back and gave him a small wave, which he returned before turning back in his seat. The blonde fox failed to notice the glare Shadow was sending him all the while.

/

The bell rang for lunch to proceed and Rouge speed-walked all the way to Knuckles' locker. The red echidna was currently pulling out his lunch bag from the bottom of his locker and throwing some textbook in at the same time.

"Where were you? I was texting you _all_ morning." The white bat asked as she poked Knuckles in the arm rather _hard_ in order to get his attention.

"Sorry, I had something off for breakfast this morning so my stomach was in a lot of pain, and I didn't even finish that math homework he assigned so I didn't really want to come." He explained, only to have the white bat smack herself on the forehead.

"What were you thinking? I would have given you my homework, better yet when you were at my house on the weekend I would have helped you with it." She replied angrily.

"Well sorry, I forgot. Now what's the problem? Is it really just because I wasn't in first period?"

"Give me your phone." She replied, stretching out her arm and placing her hand up to his chest.

"I left it at home, sorry about that too." He answered. She was tempted to smack herself again on the forehead but she could do without a headache.

"Look, you know that Fiona chick? She's in our math class. You know the class with Shadow _and_ Tails? You can't tell me that wasn't planned out!" Rouge yelled back.

"Look, they haven't done anything yet, maybe you should just relax." Knuckles reassured, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"I just don't like her that's all." The white bat hissed before walking towards the lunch room, leaving her boyfriend to follow swiftly behind.

/

**I'm so sorry for the turbulent updates. Sometimes they're fast, sometimes…I don't know. Honestly, I cannot stress this enough but as great as getting an education is, it can be so stressful! My school year is almost over but that isn't stopping my teachers from giving me incredulous amounts of work with little to no time to get everything done. I wasn't even going to write this chapter but I gave myself a half hour break during one of my crazy study sessions and made it happen. Hopefully this summer I'll be able to update faster and also start on some new stories! I'm thinking this story is going to be about 3 to 4 more chapters, and then I might have a SonicxTails ending and ShadowxTails ending…We will see! Anyways, please review, you know I reply back to most of them and I love to here you guys give me feedback. **


End file.
